


For the Love of Grace

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after COTW.  Ray Vecchio begins a new time in his life.





	For the Love of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

For the Love of Grace

## For the Love of Grace

  
by Inspectorellen  


* * *

Title: For the Love of Grace Author: Ellen Rating: PG Genre: AU Category: Drama Pairings: not sure at this time This story takes place 4 years after COTW  
  
The woman and the little girl enter the building together, but once inside, the little girl begins to skip ahead of her mother as they walk to the line of elevators. Having visited the building many times in the past week, the little girl knew where she was going, and the mother has no misgivings. The elevator door opens on the car on the right and the little girl hops in, waiting for her mother to follow. A crowd from another elevator lets out, distracting the mother and keeping her behind. When she reaches her elevator, the door closes before she can get inside. The woman becomes slightly panicked, knowing her little girl might not remember what floor she needs to get off at. She watches the elevator climb up to the 15th floor, stopping at most of the floors in between, then make its way down. The doors open in front of her showing an empty elevator car, and the woman is now frantic. Thinking of the fastest way to find her daughter, she rushes over to the information desk and asks for security, explaining what has happened. The security guards take action and lock the front doors. In a 15 floor building, the little girl could be on any floor. More men are called and the search begins. Two security guards and the woman proceed to the 4th floor where her office is located, hoping the little girl might remember the floor number and go to her mother's office. The woman searches the hall, and opens her office door, searching inside as well. The little girl, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing as she walks, wanders down the hall of the 7th floor, looking for her mother's new office. She opens the door of an office and walks in, hoping to find her mother, though nothing looks like the place she remembers. She walks up to a man on the phone in the front room, and pulls on the sleeve of his shirt. Ray Vecchio has come in to the office on a Saturday morning to catch up on his paperwork without distraction. His secretary's phone is ringing, and he picks it up without thinking. "Vecchio Investigative Agency." The caller is looking for some general information, and Ray takes the time to answer the questions. As he hangs up, he feels a tug on his sleeve. He looks down in to the bright green eyes of a little girl. "Well, hello there sweetheart. How did you get in here?" No words come from her mouth quite yet, but her eyes fill with tears threatening to fall any minute, and her lip begins to quiver. Ray squats down to her level and reaches in his back pocket for his handkerchief. As he wipes her tears, he asks more questions. "Are you lost?" She nods her head yes. "What's your name?" "Grace." "That's a pretty name. My name's Ray." "Where's mommy? She's not in her office." "This is my office." Her tears have stopped and she looks him over quizzically. "Do you know my mommy? I `posed to go to her office. The elebator closed and she was gone." Ray quickly figures out the events and tries to reassure the little girl. "Your mommy is probably looking for you right now. I am going to call security and let them know you are here, okay? You can stay here with me until your mommy comes to get you. Is that okay with you Grace?" "Uh-huh. You promise my mommy will find me?" "I promise." He stands and picks Grace up, sitting her on the desk. He picks up the phone, dialing the number for security in the building. He talks with the supervisor, and the mother is informed immediately. She is on the 4th floor and will be up momentarily. He hangs up the phone, and smiles to the little girl. "She's on her way, Grace. She was real worried, but she knows you were a smart little girl and would find someone to help you. That's me." "Mommy's coming now?" And as Ray nods his head, her tears form again and he picks her up and hugs her, carrying her into his office. Taking her over to his desk, he sits in his chair with her in his lap and opens the bottom right drawer. Pulling out a bag of candy he has stashed for emergencies, he offers her a lollipop. "Can I have purple?" she says, as she fights her tears. Ray hands her a purple lollipop and watches her fears calm. "All better now, Grace?" "Purple is good. It makes my tongue purple too." "Let me see." And she opens her mouth to show him the beginnings of a purple tongue. Louise St. Laurent arrives at the office door on the 7th floor, the security men trying to keep up. Whoever found her daughter had the good sense to call security right away. Her daughter has been out of her sight for a span of an hour, and her heart is still beating fast. She reads the name on the door she is about to open and her heart almost stops. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath before she enters. The front room of the office is vacant, and she walks around to a small hallway. She hears her daughter's laughter coming from an inner office, and follows the sound. She stands silent in the doorway, watching her daughter sitting on the lap of the father she has yet to meet. Grace is sitting on Ray's lap, laughing at something, when she turns and notices her mother at the door. She jumps up from his lap, and runs to her mother, meeting her half way in the room. "Grace, I was so worried." Louise drops to her knees and gathers her little girl in her arms. "Mommy!" The two trade hugs and kisses, and Louise gently pushes her away so she can look her daughter in the eye. "Grace, you scared me. Don't do that again." "I won't mommy. I was scared." "So was I, sweetie." "Ray helped me. He gived me a purple lollipop." At hearing his name, she looks up to see the man standing behind his desk. She stands up, still clutching her daughter's hand. "Hi, Ray." "Louise. It's been a long time." "Thanks for taking care of Grace." "My pleasure. She's a sweetie." The security men enter the room to find all is well. Louise thanks the men profusely, and escorts them to the outer door. Ray follows the group, his curiosity overwhelming him. Louise turns to find Ray staring at her. She is not ready for a confrontation with him, her emotions are too unbalanced. Her tone and demeanor become noncommittal. "I heard you were back in Chicago, Ray. Florida not to your liking?" Ray notices the change at once, and answers with same. He suddenly thinks how easy it is to fall in to old habits. "The vacation had to end sometime. And you, your California big lawyer firm not work out? "Five years in California courts was plenty for me. I needed to come back, my mother's health is failing." "I'm sorry to hear that, your mother is a sweet lady." "Well, yes..... thanks." Their conversation takes on an awkward silence as many questions come to both of their minds, until Grace speaks up. "Mommy, Ray's office is the same as yours only it's not." Louise smiles at the girl and brushes back the curls that fall in her face. "Grace, I am so proud of you in finding this office. Yes, it's in the same place as mine, only this is on a different floor." She looks over to Ray to explain. "I noticed it the first thing I stepped on to this floor. Your office is in the same place as mine, only mine is on the 4th floor. Grace has problems with her 4's and 7's." Ray chuckles and comes over to Grace, bending down to her level. "You are welcome to come and visit me anytime, Grace, and we can work on those numbers. Okay?" "Can I mommy?" The girl looks adoringly up to her mother. Louise's balance falters with his statement, and she knows she must get out of the office soon or she will lose control. She grabs Grace's hand and pulls her to the door. "We'll have to see, Grace. Now tell Ray goodbye, we need to go." "Bye, Ray." She happily goes with her mother and before opening the door, Louise looks back once more. "Thank you again." Ray nods in affirmation. "Anytime. Bye, Grace." The elevator ride down to the 4th floor is slow, and Louise leans her head on the back wall. She releases Grace's hand to massage her forehead where the pain is beginning to pound. She knows she must tell Ray the truth about Grace before he finds out on his own. She wants to be mentally prepared for that conversation. She'll give it another week or two. Bringing Grace to Chicago to help take care of her mother was one reason she came back, but the other was to tell Ray Vecchio that he has a daughter. Ray is sitting at his desk working on the expense report, but his mind is reflecting over this morning's adventure. He can't believe out of all the people in this world, he finds Louise St. Laurent's child in his office. Fraser is not going to believe this story. He looks at his watch, and turns back to his paperwork. He is meeting Fraser and Kowalski for dinner later, and he wants to have the majority of his work done. He puts all thoughts of Louise St. Laurent and her daughter out of his mind while he tackles his work. ******************** Ray Vecchio is returning from a business lunch with a prospective client and waits for an elevator. He enters one and before punching the 7 button, he punches the 4 button instead. It has been two weeks since having the little girl in his office, and he is wondering how she is doing. Checking out St. Laurent's new office is also in his plan. He steps out of the elevator and follows the hallway to her office. The sign on the door displays "Louise St.Laurent, Attorney at Law." Ray walks in the door, numerous questions forming in his mind. A secretary sits at the front desk and Ray gives her his name. She announces his unexpected arrival, and is welcomed in to Louise's office without waiting. Louise is sitting behind her desk, a harried look on her face. "I can come back later, Louise." "No, wait, Ray. I'm just having a bad day that is getting worse." Ray looks around the room and notices Grace sleeping on a couch. She is cuddled under a blanket, sleeping softly. "You always bring her to work?" "No, I take her to the child care center and preschool on the 2nd floor, but she's not feeling well today, so I brought her up here instead. I thought I had a day to myself to do paperwork, but now I have to show up in court in an hour." "New client? I see you are working the other side of the law now. "I'm trying something different. What did you come in here for?" "To check on Grace. Being neighborly." "Well I need a babysitter, not a good neighbor. The child care center won't take her if she is sick, and I'm still on a waiting list for a nanny." Louise begins to shuffle her papers and puts them in her briefcase. Ray surprises himself with his idea. "I'll take her. She can come and stay in my office until you get back." "I can't let you do that." "Why not--she likes me. She knows me. Who else are you going to get?" She can't believe the irony of this situation. God, she really has to tell him the truth. "You'd do this for me?" "Louise, I'm hurt. Of course I'll help you. You just go and don't worry about her." Louise sighs, and comes to a quick decision. "Okay, thanks." She writes something on a piece of paper. "Here's my cell phone number in case you need it. I shouldn't be longer that an hour or so." "No problem." He pulls out a business card from his pocket and hands it to her. "Call me if you're delayed." Louise grabs her briefcase and jacket and prepares to leave. If she stays any longer, she will change her mind over her choice. "Just lock the door on your way out. I'll be back as soon as I can." "Go, or you'll never make it. Don't worry; she'll be fine with me." Louise, glancing at her sleeping child, runs out the door muttering under her breath, "That's what I am worried about." Ray goes over to the couch and gently wakes the girl. Her eyes pop open and immediately recognize him. "Ray. Hi. I'm sick." "I know. You're mommy told me." Grace looks around the room, and a worried _expression comes over her face. "Where's mommy?" "She had to go to court." "Oh. Okay. That's her job." "That's right. And she said you could come up to my office and stay with me until she is done. How does that sound?" Grace's face lights up with her smile. Ray picks her up in his arms, grabbing the blanket as well, and walks her out of the office, turning off lights and locking the door on his way out. Ray is making phone calls at his desk while Grace lies on the couch in his office watching television. He finishes his conversation with his associate Jim, instructing him on a client in the investigation of a civil matter. He leans back in his chair after hanging up, and looks over to the little girl on his couch. He is amazed at the instant camaraderie they have together, and smiles as he sees her lose the fight against sleep. He feels a little tug in his heart as he watches her sleeping peacefully. The phone rings suddenly, and Ray is brought back to reality from his work. His secretary is gone for the day, so he answers before it wakes up Grace. "Vecchio." "Ray. Louise here. How's Grace?" "She fell asleep on my couch. I think she may have a fever. She seems rather listless." "Damn. I was afraid of that. There is some medicine in the office, but I didn't leave a key for you." "That's okay. I can go and get some." "I ...ahhh....I have to stay here longer. Court is out, but now I have to go to the jail and do some things over there. "Louise, look, she's fine with me. I'll take her to my house and you can pick her up there when you get through." Louise is silent for a few seconds. "Is that a good idea? I don't want Grace to pass her cold to Maria's kids." "Maria and Tony moved out a year ago. Frannie, too. It's just Ma and me right now. Grace will be fine. Ma will have her feeling better in no time." "Okay, I guess that's fine. Thanks, Ray. I really do appreciate all you are doing." "I know you do. Call me at home if you get delayed again. Otherwise, just come by when you are finished." "Fine. Tell Grace I'll be there soon." "I will. Bye." Louise hangs up her cell phone, and gets in to her car. The Vecchio house. Last time she was there, they had a family dinner, and Louise was made to feel at home. She wonders what will happen when the truth about Grace is known to all. Ray calls home before leaving the office to warn his mother about bringing Grace with him. She meets them both at the door and begins comforting the girl as she helps her out of her coat. Taking her hand and leading her in to the kitchen, Ray knows that she is in good hands. He hurries upstairs to do a few things, and then joins them in the kitchen where he finds his Ma dishing up chicken soup for them all. "Aah. My two favorite ladies." He gives his Ma a kiss on her cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table. "How are you doing, Grace? Is Ma taking good care of you?" "She makes good soup. And I can have a cookie if I eat all my soup." "Well then. You better eat up." He smiles at his mother and begins to eat his own soup. Ma Vecchio joins them at the table. "Raimundo, Grace tells me she just moved here." "Yep. She and her mother moved back here from California a few weeks ago. Louise opened up her own law practice." "And she tells me she is four years old." "Yes, she very bright for her age too." He winks at the girl. Grace giggles. Ma just looks from her son to the little girl and watches them as they have a conversation while they eat. She is amazed at how they interact with each other. Almost as if....Ma silently picks up her bowl and takes it to the sink. She busies herself with the dishes and then sends the two out while she finishes up. She hopes Grace's mother comes soon, because she has a few questions she wants answered. Grace keeps Ray occupied in the den as she tells him of her antics at preschool. After a while, Ray notices that she is becoming quiet and reaches over to feel her head. Discovering that she has a slight fever again, he calls out for his Ma to bring some medicine. Ma Vecchio is well stocked with every child's medicine for her grandchildren and promptly brings Grace some liquid children's Tylenol and a glass of juice. Ray has her bundled up in a blanket sitting on his lap in the large chair. Grace swallows the medicine with little resistance, and snuggles back close to Ray. He holds her close and Ma leaves them in a quiet peace. An hour later a knock is heard at the front door. Ma goes to answer it so her son doesn't have to get up from the chair. She opens the door to find Louise St. Laurent waiting in an impatient manner. "Mrs. Vecchio. Good Evening." "Ms. St. Laurent. Come in. Raimundo and Grace are in the den." Louise follows her to the room, where they both witness a sight that causes an emotional reaction. For in the overstuffed chair, they find Ray Vecchio holding little Grace, both asleep in a peaceful slumber. She is snuggled up close to him, her head laying on his chest, his hand gently caressing her curls even in sleep. They both look content in this position. Ma grabs Louise by the hand and gently drags her to the kitchen. "We'll let them sleep a bit." Ma pushes her in to a chair at the table. Louise is affected by the sight of her daughter in Ray's arms. She sits at the chair and stares out in front of her. Ma places a bowl of steaming chicken soup in front of her. "Eat child, you need your strength. You work too hard." "Thank you. But.. I..need to get Grace home." "You need something to eat. Grace is fine with Raimundo." Louise eats without thought, though the soup tastes good. She eats in silence for a few minutes, until Ma Vecchio finally has to say what is on her mind. "Ms. St Laurent, Louise, I want to ask you a question." Louise looks up into the seeking eyes of the wise woman sitting across from her. She has a deep feeling inside her, instantly knowing what the woman is going to say. "When are you going to tell my son he is the father of that little girl?" Louise gasps, and then closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and tries to answer. "When I am sure he is ready to hear the news." Her voice is shaky. "How did you know?" "I see them together. I see her smile is like his. You need to tell him soon. Before he discovers it on his own." "I know, Mrs. Vecchio, I need more time. I brought Grace back here to Chicago to tell him, but I need more time." "I will not ask why it has taken you four years to tell him, it is not my business. But he deserves the truth." Louise nods with sadness. "The truth will change everything." "It could change for the good." A loud voice from the door interrupts their private conversation. "What will change for the good?" Ray has come in to the kitchen. "Louise, how long have you been here? You should have waked me." His voice is strained . Ma senses his mood, and tries to deflect this conversation. "I told her to leave you alone, she needed to be fed." "Well, her daughter needs her too." He stares down at the woman, and then walks out of the room. "Thank you for the soup, Mrs. Vecchio. I'll just get Grace and go home." "You call me Ma, or Rosa. And you do what I told you soon." Ma squeezes her hand and walks out to the den with her. Ray has Grace in his arms, his keys in his hands, waiting for Louise to come to the door. "Ma, I'll be right back. I'm following them home." Louise dislikes that idea immediately. "You don't have to do that. I'm capable of driving us home." Ray follows her to her car and puts the sleeping girl in her car seat. He closes the door and waits for Louise to get in. He goes around to close her door, telling her; "I'm following you home." The two cars pull up in front of the St. Laurent house, and Ray is quick to help carry in Grace. Louise shows him the little girl's bedroom, and she turns on a small lamp. Grace wakes up, just for a short time, and sees her mother. "Mommy. Are we home?" "Yes Grace. Here, let me put your nightgown on." Louise efficiently changes her and has her tucked in under the covers, where Grace is falling back to sleep. Louise leans in to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Night, Gracie. Love you." Ray watches this from the doorway, finding the moment slightly uncomfortable. Seeing Louise in a domestic role has him perplexed. She gets up and slips by him through the doorway. "I need to check on mother real quick. Then I need to speak with you." "I'll wait by the door." "I'll be just a minute." She goes to check on her mother and the nurse who stays with her. Returning in just minutes, she finds Ray standing at the door in the dark. Before she can get a word out, he turns and faces her. "We need to talk." His words are terse. "I agree. I need to.." He interrupts. "Not now, not here. It's late. You're tired, I'm tired." "Fine. When is a good time?" "Tomorrow night. Bring Grace over to the house, Ma can watch her. Then we can go for dinner." "I don't want a date, Ray. I just want to talk." He just looks at her with his green eyes glaring. "It's not a date." Louise and Grace arrive at the Vecchio house precisely at 6pm. Grace, feeling much better with a day of rest and her mother's care, is bouncing up and down in anticipation of baking cookies with Ma Vecchio. The two go off hand in hand to the kitchen after saying goodbye to Ray and Louise. Ray points to the front door, his manner none too friendly. "Shall we?" Louise, not quite sure how she is going to get any food down this evening, walks out to the car. The drive to the restaurant takes just a few minutes. They pull into the parking lot of Gino's, a quaint little Italian restaurant that offers excellent food in a quiet atmosphere. Louise notices the parking lot is not too crowded, and breathes a sigh of relief. Ray opens her car door for her and escorts her inside. The hostess leads them to a back table immediately, and the couple sits in silence. Ray orders a bottle of wine, and they both order the specialty of the house for dinner. They make small talk, mostly about Grace, while waiting for their food. The waiter serves them in a timely manner, and the two begin their meal. Louise, eating little of her food, but mostly moving it from one side of the plate to the other, finally gives up. She takes one last drink of wine, in hopes of it giving her more courage. "Ray, I think we should talk now. I don't want to keep Grace up too late." Ray, who was pouring himself another glass of wine after finishing his meal, takes a sip before replying. His voice is low, with a hint of anger. "Fine. Me first. I've been waiting for 5 years to ask this question." Louise blanches. "I just have one thing I need to ask you. One simple thing I would like an answer for." "I want to know why you left town with out telling me goodbye. You just left, no phone call, no letter. Why? Did I not mean anything to you?" She is stunned speechless, not expecting him to ask that. The restaurant crowd is oblivious to the tension at the table in the corner. Ray continues on with his quest for an answer. "I thought we meant something to each other. Since we dated for a couple of months, I was starting to feel our relationship was going somewhere. And then, in the middle of the night, you vanish, move to California, without giving me a thought." "It wasn't quite like that Ray." She finally replies, trying to defend her action. "No? I took you to meet the family, Louise. My mother treated you like you belonged." "Ray..." She tries to speak but he interrupts. "Stop, all I want is an answer to why you left." A small amount of desperation seeps into his voice. "It's not a simple answer," she tells him defiantly. "Try anyway." He glares at her coldly. "I had no choice. There were circumstances beyond my control." Her anger is apparent now, but she struggles to keep her temper. Ray counters back quickly. "What does that mean? What circumstances?" Louise silently counts to ten. This whole evening is not working out how she wants it too. She should have known he would not make this easy for her. She realizes he is waiting for an answer. She refuses to give him one just yet. "Fine, don't answer that question. How about this one then. Tell me please why you move to California, join a swanky lawyer firm, then shack up with some tanned beach bum and have a kid? What made you crawl into someone else's bed the minute you get to California? Wasn't I good enough for you?" "You think I've been shacking up with someone?" Louise comes to the conclusion that Ray is out of control and she gathers up her purse to make her escape. "You have it all wrong, Ray." She gets up ready to leave. "All I have is what I see. You certainly aren't giving out any information. And we are not through here." He grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. Louise reaches to remove his grip from her arm. Her rage ready to explode, she lowers her voice and tells him, "I wasn't shacking up with anyone." Ray stands up next to her by their table, still gripping her arm to keep her from fleeing. He leans in close, irritation in his ragged voice, "Yea? So who's Grace's father? One of your big corporate lawyer associates?" She forcefully pulls her arm from his grip. He stares, waiting for her answer. "Oh God, Ray. This is not how I imagined telling you." She makes a mistake and looks up into his eyes, seeing his anger and confusion, and knowing it will soon turn to more anger and then hurt. "Telling me what?" His patience is low and his temper is building. She takes a deep breath, and proceeds to tell him the truth. "You are Grace's father, Ray." The air becomes still, and the noise of the restaurant stops for them both. Ray stares at her, his mouth hanging open, his breathing hard to control. "What did you say?" He falls back into his chair, as he watches her walk away from the table. Ray frantically counts out some twenty dollar bills and throws them on the table. He rushes out the door with two words flashing in his mind--Grace and father. By the time he gets to the front of the restaurant, his rage has him pushing people out of his way. Once outdoors, he screams for her. "Louise......" and sees her standing by the Riv. Her look of horror at his mental state has passersby staring in fascination. He is still yelling her name when he reaches her side. He grabs her arm and whips her around, forcing her to look him face to face. "Louise, don't ever walk away from me like that again." "Calm down, Ray." "Don't tell me to calm down. Not after what you just said in there." She is about to speak, but smartly waits for him to finish his rant. "How can you deliver that piece of information and then walk away?" His voice is still loud, and his arms are flailing. "I knew exactly how you would react. Or overreact, in this case." Her manner is calm, which quite surprises her. Telling the truth can be cathartic, she thinks to herself. "This is impossible. I can't be Grace's father. She was born in California." Louise just stares at him. "Ray, you can be so dense at times." "How do I know your telling the truth? She's four years old. How come I am just hearing about this now?" Louise looks around at the crowd they are drawing, and turns to face Ray. "Can we possibly finish this conversation somewhere else?" "Huh? What? Oh, we'll finish this. You bet we will." In his gruff manner, he opens her door and waits for her to climb in, then slams it with a satisfied grunt. Walking around to his side of the Riv, he notices how his hand shakes as he puts his key in to the lock. ************************************* Ma Vecchio and Grace have just finished baking their second batch of cookies for the evening. Grace has been chatting about moving to Chicago and her new friends. Ma smiles at her eagerness in making the cookies, and listens intently at her conversation. "I have a friend who sits by me at my new school. Her name is Shelli. She is new too." "I bet you have lots to talk about." Ma puts the next pan of cookies in the oven. "We like to sing songs." "I like to sing too. Maybe later we can sing some songs." "Okay. When is mommy and Ray coming back?" Her eyes look up at Ma and her expression is one slight fear. "Grace, did your mommy go out a lot in California? Didn't she leave you with a babysitter?" "Just in the day when she had to work. Never at night. When will she be back? " Her eyes fill with tears for a moment. "She and Raimundo will be home soon, Gracie. Don't you worry." "Where did they go? To eat?" "Yes, and to talk. It has been a long time since your mommy and Ray talked. But you and I are having fun, right?" "Oh yes." Her smile is back. "Can we eat some cookies now?" "In a minute. We need to save some for Raimundo. He loves my oatmeal raisin cookies." Grace stops for a minute and goes directly over in front of Ma. "Why do you call him Raimundo? His name is Ray." Ma chuckles and sits down in the chair beside where Grace is standing. She pulls the little girl on to her lap. "His real name is Raymond, and in Italian it is called Raimundo. I like to call him that; it would make him smile when he was a baby." Grace giggles at that. Then she becomes serious again. "My name is Grace. Grace Ann St. Laurent." "What a pretty name for a pretty girl." "What's your name?" she reaches her small hand up and gently touches Ma's face. "My name is Rosa Ana Maria Vecchio." "That's pretty too. What can I call you?" "What would you like to call me? Mrs. Vecchio sounds too hard for a little girl." Ma turns away for a moment, and closes her eyes. She wants so much to tell her to call her Grandma and have it mean what it does, but she isn't sure what Louise would think about that just yet. She feels a tug on her apron. "I have a Granny, but she's real sick. I see her sometimes and give her a kiss." "I bet she likes that a lot, Grace." "Uh Huh. How about I call you Grandma too--you're old like her but not as much." Ma laughs despite herself, and her heart warms with the true admiration the little girl is showing. "I know, how about Grandma Rosa?" Ma hopes this may placate Louise, until the truth is out about Grace. "I like that. Grandma Rosa, let's eat cookies." "Let's do just that. With a big glass of milk." ************************************************* Ray peels out of the parking lot with a squeal as Louise looks out her window with an anxious _expression on her face. The tense atmosphere in the car becomes more so after Ray pulls out in to the street. He reaches over the seat and pulls on Louise's arm, forcing her to look over at him. "Explain to me how I can be Grace's father. You left me, Louise. You left Chicago, and left me." His tone is still angry, and she notices his eyes are dark and pained as they look at her before turning to look at the road. "What's not to understand Ray? I said you are Grace's father. It's a simple statement, one you should be able to understand." She is uncomfortable with the defensive nature he is forcing her into. His driving is erratic, and he drives through a red light without stopping. "That's a red light." Louise shrieks as Ray drives through. "So. Continue, Louise, tell me more. Why didn't you tell me I was her father?" He drives through yet another red light, and barely misses hitting a car. "Ray, you almost hit that car. Pull over." His distraction of trying to control his temper while trying to drive is bothering even him, so he pulls over to a deserted parking lot, puts the car in park, and turns off the engine. "Satisfied?" His sarcastic tone does not help ease the tension. "Yes." Silence, until he speaks. "I'm waiting here. Tell me how you think I am her father." "Think about it, Ray." She doesn't say anymore, she just lets him think about their relationship from five years ago. He just needs to remember back and discover on his own that he is indeed Grace's father. She watches his face as he remembers their relationship, the times they made love. As a couple, they were very good to each other. Ray suddenly looks over to her with a look of despair. "You knew you were pregnant before you left?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement between the two. Louise knew that hurting him was part of the truth, but the look on his face is more than she can handle. "Yes." Her voice breaks. What more can she say? "You left Chicago without telling me that you were going to have my baby? Why would you do that?" Louise can hear the sadness in his voice. She turns away, not able to face him. "I had to Ray. There was no other way." "You had to? What, was I not good enough for you? Were you embarrassed to be knocked up by me?" "No, never." She replies quickly, loudly. This is getting out of hand fast, she thinks. The whole truth must come out. "Ray, there are things you don't know. I had to do what I felt was right, for all of us involved." Ray listens, closes his eyes, and whispers, "Go on." "The day I found out I was pregnant, I was excited. It was something I had always wanted. I hoped you did too. I tried to call you, but you were out on a case. I was going to call your cell phone, but I was interrupted by two FBI agents who barged in to my office. They needed some information on a detective." She pauses for a moment, trying to catch her breath and moisten her dry throat. "They wanted my opinion on a detective in the 27th precinct. It seems they were preparing him for an undercover case in Las Vegas and they wanted to know what the DA knew about him. Whether he was a good cop, a good witness on the stand." Ray's back stiffens, his attention focuses on what she is saying. "I told them all I could. They wanted to know if I had heard of the Bookman, and showed me a picture of him. I think they wanted to see my reaction. I looked at the picture and saw you staring back at me. The pieces fell in to place." "You knew I was going undercover and never said anything?" "Yes." She answers with sadness. "Let me get this straight. The last time I saw you, the last time we had a date, you knew about the baby and the undercover job? And yet you said nothing?" Ray's fists ball up, and then he releases them and grips the steering wheel, his rage increasing. "I couldn't tell you about the baby. There's no way you would have done the undercover job." "Damn right I wouldn't." "You needed that job Ray. It was good for your career, you were perfect for that part." "You should have told me. We could of decided together what to do. We could have thought of something. I had the right to know, Louise." "I did what I had to do. The job in California was my chance to get away." "From me. That's what you are saying right?" "Yes, I needed to get away from you, let you leave here without regrets or ties to hold you back." Suddenly, Ray starts up the engine of the Riv. His anger is back, his manner rigid. "Let's go. It's late." Louise sits back in the seat, wondering what is going on his mind. She thought by telling him the truth, he would understand why she didn't tell him about Grace. They drive in silence until just before getting back to the Vecchio neighborhood. Ray's voice brings her back from her thoughts. "I want a DNA test. I want proof that she's mine." "You don't believe me? Why would I lie about this?" "Why should I believe you? Why should I ever believe what you tell me?" They pull up in front of the Vecchio house. Louise is trying very hard not to lose her control. She opens her door, and gets out, but notices he is not turning off the car. "You're not coming in?" "No, I'm not." Waiting for more of an explanation, she hears none. "I haven't been with any man other than you in the past five years, Ray." And she slams the door and walks up to the house, as he drives away. By the time Louise reaches the Vecchio porch, she is fighting tears. She roughly brushes them from her eyes, and shrugs off her bad temper in anticipation of seeing Grace. She knocks on the door, and is immediately greeted by her daughter. "Mommy. You're back." "Grace, sweetie." Louise picks up her little girl and holds her close, burying her face in the sweetness of Grace's hug. "I missed you, mommy. Where's Ray?" Grace looks around the door looking for Ray to enter in the house. "He...he has to leave for... work." "Oh." Her face is crestfallen. "I made him cookies." Louise bends down to Grace's level and tries to explain. "He'll be back soon. He knows you were making cookies for him. He will love them, Grace." Standing up, her eyes lock with Rosa Vecchio's, who has come into the hall from the kitchen. Sizing up the situation quickly, Ma takes over. "Grace, go in to the kitchen and fix up a plate of cookies to leave for Raimundo. You can draw him a picture to leave by his plate." Satisfied with her suggestion, Grace skips on to the kitchen. Ma pulls Louise in to the family room and makes her sit on the couch. "Tell me what happened, mia cara." "I told him everything. Well, most everything, but it doesn't matter. He's very angry and he has every right to be." A tear slips down Louise's cheek as she speaks. Ma Vecchio shakes her head, knowing just how angry and stubborn her son can be. "He needs time to think about the news. This is a big shock to him, but he will come around." "He didn't let me tell him that I don't want money or anything from him.......all I want from him is to love Grace. That's all..." "Oh, Louise, he already loves her." Ma pats her hand and comforts her until Grace comes back looking for them both. Louise quickly rubs her face and puts on a smile for her daughter when she hears her voice. "Grandma Rosa, I finished the picture. I put it by his cookies on the table." Ma hesitates a moment to see if Louise reacts to what Grace has called her. She notices Louise smile at Grace and then at her. "Grace, you and Grandma Rosa have had a busy night. Let's get your coat and go home." "Okay, mommy. But can I call Ray tomorrow and see if he likes my cookies?" Before Louise could answer, Grandma Rosa speaks up. "I bet he calls you first, Grace. Remember, I told you oatmeal raisin cookies are his favorite." Grace smiles and hurries off to get her coat. Ma walks Louise to the front door, and hands her a container of cookies to take home. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine with time. He will come to his senses. He is a good man." "I know he is, but I hurt him, Rosa." "Time heals all, mia cara." They both hear Grace coming to the door. Grace tugs on Ma's apron again, and the woman leans down for a kiss from the girl. "Night Grandma Rosa. Give Ray a kiss for me too." "I will sweetheart. You take care of your mommy, okay. Make her eat a cookie before bed." Rosa Vecchio watches the mother and daughter drive off, waving goodbye to Grace. She flips on the light for the porch as she heads inside the house. Walking to the kitchen to put water on for tea, she mutters to herself in Italian, hoping Raimundo gets home soon for a little talk. After an hour of driving around the neighborhood aimlessly, Ray pulls in to the driveway of the Vecchio house. He notices the porch light on, and sighs with a sudden dread. He knows there is only one reason the light could be on, and that means that Ma is up waiting for him. He grudgingly gets out of the Riv and makes his way up to the front door. He silently moves in to the house, and closes the door without a sound. Creeping to the stairs, he thinks he is home free, until he hears a voice calling from the kitchen. "Raimundo, is that you?" Defeated, he looks up the stairs. He could run upstairs and hide in his room, or he could face the inevitable. He turns and heads to the kitchen. He finds his mother sitting in the semi-dark kitchen, a stern look on her face. "Raimundo, where have you been?" Her voice is low and forced. "Driving around" he answers cautiously. "You let Louise drive home by her. That is unlike you." Silence fills the room, and Ray becomes more uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his Ma. "Ma, we talked tonight, and she...Louise, told me something that may shock you." "Nothing shocks me anymore, Raimundo. And I know all about Grace." "What do you mean you know about Grace? I just learned about her. And frankly, I'm not sure I believe Louise." He didn't see her hand until it hit the bald pate of his head. "Ouch. Ma!" He rubs his head, while he watches his mother take her seat again. "That's for Louise" she proclaims proudly. "You're taking her side?" "Sides! What sides, Raimundo? You have a responsibility to her and to Grace." "But she lied to me, Ma. She never told me about Grace. How do I believe anything she says now?" "How can you doubt that Grace is your daughter? I knew the minute that darling girl walked into this house. She has your eyes, Raimundo." "Well, I asked for a DNA test. That will prove it." His macho attitude is too much for his Ma. She gets up and whacks him on the head again. "Ouch, stop that, Ma." "That one is for me. You can be so stupid at times." She walks back to the table and gathers her empty cup, taking it to the sink. Washing it, a sly smile crosses her lips as she watches her son in the window reflection. He is rubbing his head where she last hit him, and he is in deep thought. She hopes he realizes he is being unreasonable. "Ma, I just need proof." "What proof? Looking at Grace does not give you enough? It is for me. Listening to Louise, who has no reason to lie to you, should be proof enough." Deflated, Ray sits in the chair he finds next to him. Ma comes over and stands by her son. "I can't be a father." "You'll make a wonderful father, Raimundo." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't have a great role model, Ma. What makes you think I'll be so wonderful?" "For that reason right there. You know what not to do." She smiles gently at him, seeing the fear he is trying to mask. She then notices the plate of cookies at the far end of the table. She reaches across and places them in front of Ray. He looks down at the plate, and then sees the drawing underneath. He picks it up and his heart melts instantly. A rainbow of many colors decorates the paper, and a small heart shines bright next to the name GRACE at the bottom. Ray's eyes suddenly fill with unshed tears, and he looks up in to his Ma's face and says, "I need to talk to Louise some more." "Yes, you do. Apologize to her." He nods, knowing he will do just that. "You made her cry." She decides he needs to know this fact, as he brushes away his own tears. "Cry? Louise St. Laurent? I don't think so." He chuckles despite the seriousness of the statement. "Having a child changes one's perspective. She is human, Raimundo, she has feelings. Remember that." He looks at the clock to see that it is almost 10pm. "Think she will still be up?" "Take the chance, caro." He leaves his mother to finish up in the kitchen, but not until after giving her a kiss on the cheek. He grabs a handful of cookies as he goes out the door. Upstairs in the privacy of his room, after changing out of his dress clothes and into his pajamas and robe, he calls Louise. The phone rings five times before she answers. "Hello." She sounds out of breath. "Hi. Louise. It's me, Ray." "Yes. I know. Caller ID." "Were you sleeping? I can call back tomorrow." "No, I was checking in on mother. But she's sleeping peacefully." "Oh. Good. Um..." "Is there something you wanted, Ray? I'm tired. Long night." Her tone sounds cold. "I feel we need to talk some more. I need to ....." "I think we've done enough for one evening. I need to go." "Please, wait, don't hang up." "Fine. Say what you need to say." She sits on her bed, folding her legs under her, and waits for him to rant. Ray waits a moment, trying to collect his courage, and then proceeds. "I'm sorry." Louise is not sure she hears him correctly. "What?" "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I believe you." "You believe me. About what?" "That I'm Grace's father." Louise is quite surprised, but she's not going to let him off too easy. "Ah. Just like that? It came to you that I was telling the truth?" "Yes, after talking with Ma. You don't have to do a DNA test." "How gracious of you. If you had just listened to me in the first place we could of finished our conversation earlier." "Look. You shocked the hell out of me. I just needed time to reflect on the news." "And what did you reflect?" "That I want to be a part of Grace's life. I want to be her father." The phone becomes silent again for a few moments. Louise is speechless, not knowing what to say next. "Louise, still there?" Ray's voice has a trace of worry. "Yes, I'm still here." Her voice is soft and fighting tears. "I think we should talk more, make some plans. I want to tell Grace who I am." He tells her this as he looks once again at the drawing he holds in his hand. "Can you meet me for lunch on Monday?" "Yes that sounds fine. I'll have to check my schedule..." She is interrupted when she sees her daughter walk sleepily in to her room. "Mommy, I need a drink of water." "Grace, honey, its late." "I'm thirsty." Ray overhears the conversation, and he waits patiently for Louise. "Hold on a second, Ray, I need to get her a glass of water." He hears the phone being put down on the table, but just for an instant. A small voice, soft and sleepy, soon begins to talk to him. "Hi Ray. Did you get my cookies?" "Grace. I sure did. They were the best cookies I've ever had. Better than Ma's." Grace giggles. "And my rainbow? I made it by myself." "It's beautiful, Grace. I love the picture." He hears more giggles from the little girl, until Louise's commanding voice stops her. "Say goodbye to Ray, Grace. Here's your water." "Night, Ray." "Night, Grace. Sleep well, sweetheart." The phone is put down once again, but Ray is still able to hear the conversation between mother and child. "Hop back in to bed, Grace. I'll be there in just a bit to tuck you in again." She takes the glass from Grace, and gently pushes her out the door. "Okay, mommy." She stops in the hall for one last word. "I like Ray, mommy." "I'm glad, honey, now go to bed." Louise picks up the phone from the table and tells Ray, "Lunch on Monday. I'm free at 1pm. We can decide then when we tell her." "See you then. Night." "Goodnight, Ray." Louise St Laurent exits the elevator on the seventh floor and walks down towards the Vecchio Investigative Agency. Her meeting ended earlier than she expected, and now she hopes Ray can leave for lunch sooner than they had planned. She walks into the front office, and finds it empty. Following the voices down the hall, she stops in the open doorway of Ray's office. He is in deep discussion with two people, so she waits for them to finish before announcing her arrival. "Jim, take a look over the Boren file and see what you can make of it. The father wants the surveillance to be covert. Get back with me later today on what you think." "Gotcha boss." Jim takes the thick file from Ray's hands. "Bambi, I need....." Ray looks up in mid sentence and sees Louise in his doorway. "Louise, come on in. Am I running late?" He stands and waits for her to join them. "I'm sorry to intrude. There was no one at the front desk." "No intrusion. We are having a quick staff meeting." "I can wait out in the front." She turns to leave. "No need, we're finished. Louise St. Laurent, this is Bambi Peters, my secretary, and Jim Vickers, my associate and right hand man." Louise shakes both of their hands in a cordial manner, though her glance lingers a moment at Bambi, the secretary. Blonde hair, red lips, long painted nails, not the typical secretary for a detective agency. Both Jim and Bambi excuse themselves to leave, and Louise waits until they are out of the room before speaking. "I really am sorry to interrupt your meeting. I finished earlier than expected and thought if you were ready we could leave now. I have a busy afternoon." Ray looks at her a moment, taking in her tired _expression and dark circles under her eyes. He's not sure if he should bring it up now. "Sure, I can leave now. I need to give these files to Bambi, and then we can go." Louise follows Ray out the door and patiently waits for him to give last minute instructions to his secretary. He opens the door for her and she leads them both to the elevator. They are the only ones in the elevator, and as soon as the door closes, she says, "Only you, Ray Vecchio, would have a secretary with the name of Bambi." Louise rolls her eyes. "Bambi is an exceptional secretary." His eyes shine with amusement as he smiles at her. "She looks like a tart, Ray. You should have someone more professional for your front office." "I like Bambi. She does just fine." He answers defiantly. "I just bet you do." Louise whispers to herself as the doors open on to the first floor. The two walk out to the street, Ray waiting for Louise to say something, anything. He finally asks, "Where do you want to eat?" "Somewhere within walking distance. Like I said, I have a busy afternoon." They end up in the small cafe next door, a quaint sandwich shop with decent food. They sit at a table in the back, and wait to order. The awkward silence between the two is driving Louise crazy. This whole thing of agreeing to lunch to discuss telling Grace about her father has Louise very upset. Her control of the situation is slipping from her hands to his. She reluctantly tries to make small talk. "How was your day yesterday?" Ray, also feeling uncomfortable with the silence, answers her. "I took Ma to church, then came home and did some thinking." "Thinking? About Grace?" "Yes, about Grace, and other things. How my life is going to change, for one." "I did some thinking to. We need to be very careful how we tell Grace. She is only four years old. Too much information would only confuse her." "I don't want to confuse Grace." "Ray, we just need to be careful. I do not want Grace hurt in anyway." "I don't want to hurt her either. I just want her to know I am her father. Is that too much to ask?" Their food arrives, and the conversation stalls. Ray watches as Louise eats a few bites, then stops. She looks up to find him watching her, and blushes slightly. "I'm not as hungry as I thought. I haven't had much of an appetite lately." "You look tired." "I'm fine, Ray. Let's just get on with our talk. I need to get back." She looks at her watch one more time. "Look, if you need to get back, and I've heard you say this three times now, just go. If work is more important than Grace, we can do this another time. "His temper rises a bit. Louise is taken aback by his statement. "Grace is everything to me. How dare you say that?" Her eyes flare. "Calm down, you're just pissing me off a little here by rushing this. Besides, you need to slow down. You look tired and you need to eat more." "Ray. Drop it. I'm fine. I had a late night." Exasperated, she stares him down. He stares back until Louise decides to get to the point of their lunch. "When do you want to tell her?" "Tonight. I'll come over to your house. What time will you get home?" "We should be home by 6." "What time do you pick Grace up?" "At 5:30. She comes up to the office with me for last minute things." Ray thinks this out. Not happy about the situation of Grace's care, he stops himself before bringing it up now. "I'll be over at 7:30. Does that work for you?" Holding his temper in, he takes a deep breath. Louise watches his face, and knows he is thinking about something. Not willing to take the time to argue with him, she lets it go. "7:30 is fine. See you then." She gets up to leave and finds a ten dollar bill in her purse. Dropping it on the table, she turns to leave. "Aren't you coming?" Ray sits in his chair, a smirk on his face, and picks up the ten dollar bill. He reaches over and stuffs it back in her purse. "No, I have a longer lunch break. And this is my treat, keep your money. Go back to work. I'll see you tonight." Dismissing her, he picks up his iced tea and leans back in his chair, feeling a rush of air as she turns to leave. Louise is sitting at her kitchen table, taking a few needed moments of rest before getting Grace ready for a bath. Ray is due in twenty minutes, and the kitchen is still a mess. Sighing, she gets up from the table to finish cleaning the mess. Yelling across the house to her daughter, she conveys her message loud and clear. "Grace? Get your things ready for a bath. I'll be there in just a minute. Make sure you have a clean nightgown." "Yes mommy," she hears from the hall. Grace is very excited about Ray coming to her house, so minding her mother is foremost on her mind. Louise walks in to the bathroom and starts to run the bathwater. Grace grabs the Mr. Bubble from the tub and squirts some in. "I like lots of bubbles." She squirms around while undressing, anticipating the fun in the tub. "I know you do, sweetie. But we have to hurry tonight. Ray will be here soon." "Okay. Will he read me a story for bed?" Louise stops the water from running and turns to look at Grace. "Would you like him to?" An enthusiastic nod from the smiling little girl gives Louise an answer. "Ask him nicely, and I bet he will." "I will mommy." She gets in the tub and plays with all the bubbles. "Why is he coming to our house?" Louise thinks before replying. "Ray and I need to talk about something, and then talk to you." "About what?" "Just wait until Ray gets here, Grace." She avoids any more questions by efficiently bathing the little girl in the short time they have. They finish Grace's bath just before the doorbell rings. Wet hair flying, nightgown billowing in her haste, Grace runs to the door. "Can I open it, mommy?" Louise catches up to her and looks out the window. "Yes, it's Ray. Open the door, Grace." "Hi Ray," the little girl squeals as he enters and picks her up in a quick hug, leaving wet spots on his dark shirt. "Hi, Gracie. You smell clean." Placing her back on the floor, he inspects his now wet shirt. Feeling staring eyes, he turns to greet Louise. "Louise." "Ray. Come in. We just finished Grace's bath." "I can tell." She gives him a warning look. "You'll dry. Let's go in here." She leads the way and the three walk in to the family room. Ray is directed to the couch, where Grace climbs in next to him. "Mommy says you're here to talk." Ray, who's not quite used to the frankness of this four year old, just stares at Louise. "Grace, maybe Ray and I need to talk by ourselves first, and then you can come back. Why don't you go and brush your teeth and pick out a book to read before bed." Satisfied with her tasks, she jumps down from couch. But before leaving, she leans in to Ray, smiling sweetly up at him, and asks, "Will you read me a book before bed?" His heart pounding as he looks into the eyes of the girl, he mumbles back to her. "I'd love to Grace." Waiting for her to leave, Louise watches as Ray grasps his emotions. "Oh god, her eyes. She has my eyes." "Yes, she does. Among other things." He leaves that statement alone for the moment, and moves on. "Let's get this done with. I want her to know now." "We need to take it slowly. I don't want her hurt or confused." "I understand that." He looks over at her. Her appearance is much the same as it was today, except she looks more tired. And scared. "You're not sure how to tell her, are you?" "No." Her voice falters. "What does she know of her father? What have you told her before?" "That you lived in Florida. That you had an important job and could not be with us." "Okay. That's believable." The sarcasm in his voice is not lost on Louise. "For a small child it is." She is about to tell Ray what he can do with his sarcasm, when Grace comes bouncing back in the room. "All done." She hops up on the couch right next to Ray. She smells of toothpaste and soap. Louise moves over to sit on the other side of her. Taking a deep breath, she begins. "Grace, we have something to tell you." "What mommy?" Her eyes look back and forth from her mother to Ray. "Remember I told you that your daddy is living in Florida?" "Cause of his job?" "Yes, because of his job. Well, he is now living here in Chicago. In fact, you have met him." "I have? Who is he mommy?" She waits, watching her mother intently. "Grace, Ray is your daddy." The two adults wait for the little girl to absorb what she just heard. Grace turns to Ray for acceptance. "You're my daddy?" "Yes I am, Grace." Ray wants to say much more, but he thinks simple answers will work best. She turns back to her mother, slight confusion showing on her face. "He's going to be my daddy forever?" "Oh yes, honey. He will always be your daddy." Thinking that over, she asks a question that neither one anticipated. "Is he going to live here with us?" Both Ray and Louise are taken aback with her question. They look at each other, hoping the other has an answer. Ray attempts this time. He gently takes her arm and gets her attention. "Grace, you know I live with Grandma Rosa, and I take care of her in my house. You and your mommy take care of your granny here. For right now, we need to keep it like that. Do you understand?" She nods her head in agreement, and then offers her opinion. "I think the grannies need us to take care of them first. Will you come see me everyday?" Ray chuckles at this, and catches Louise's eyes as he answers. "I will try, Gracie. If not, then you can call me on the phone." Satisfied with the plan, Grace yawns loudly. She crawls in to Ray's lap while asking, "Will you read me a story now?" "I would love to read you a story." She places her small hand on the side of his face, touching him with a gentle caress, making sure he is real. "Can I call you daddy now?" Her eyes are pleading, her voice hopeful. "Oh yes." His voice chokes up a bit. He carries her to her bedroom and places her on her bed. Louise follows discreetly behind; curious as to what Grace might say when she has Ray alone. The whole situation seems to have played out much easier than what Louise planned for. Grace accepts the news of Ray being her father with no question. Louise is slightly perplexed with that, but then again, she is also feeling a tinge of jealousy. The low light in the bedroom silhouettes Grace and Ray as he reads to her. Louise is touched by his soft voice and his caring touch. He is the father Grace has always wanted. She watches as Ray closes the book and gently eases away from the sleeping child. He lays the book on the table and begins to turn off the light, before Louise grabs his arm and pulls him out to the hallway. "Leave the light on." She whispers roughly. "She's afraid of the dark. Come on, I'll make us some tea." Louise fills the tea kettle with water and puts it on the stove. Sitting at the same table across from her makes Ray very uncomfortable. He drinks his tea in silence, waiting to see what she brings up for conversation. But Louise herself is silent. When they both decide that the silence is too much, they begin to speak at the same time, only to be interrupted by a loud crash in the back of the house. Louise lets out a shriek, and Ray here's the word "Mother" as she races out of the room. He follows quickly, coming upon the scene where Louise is returning a table right side up. Louise's mother, lying in her hospital bed, is apologizing for tipping the table. "its okay, mother. Just a broken glass. I'll get the broom." She passes Ray on her way out, a look of don't ask thrown at him. "Raymond, don't mind her, come on in the room." "Lillian, good to see you again. You look great." He walks over to the bed and takes her frail hand in his. "Always a charmer, Raymond." Her smile lights up her pale face and Ray smiles back. She soon becomes serious with her next thought. "Tell me Raymond, has my daughter finally told you that you are the father of my darling granddaughter?" "Yes, she has. In fact, we told Grace tonight." Lillian looks him in the eye and asks, "How did you tell her? I hope you both kept her feelings in mind." She watches as Louise brings in the broom. "Louise did the talking. I explained about living in separate houses. I think we did okay." Louise looks up from sweeping, a surprised look on her face, amazed that Ray is not taking credit for the whole situation. She places the large pieces of glass in the trash and strains to hear the rest of the conversation. "She's a special little girl." "Who needs a father." Lillian makes her point before a wave of coughing takes over. Ray looks over at Louise across the room. "Well, she has one now. I plan on being around for a long time." "Good, it's about time. My daughter needs you too." Her voice is wavering, and she coughs more. Louise interjects. "Mother. You're getting yourself upset." She pours her mother a fresh glass of water and helps her drink. "It's true, dear. You just don't want to admit it." "We'll talk about it another time. Lay back and try to get some sleep. I'll be in to check on you before I go to bed." Louise throws Ray a discerning look. He leans down to give the old woman a peck on her cheek. "Good night, Lillian." "Thank you, Raymond." He tries to stand back up, but she holds him with her shaking hand and whispers to him, "Love Grace with all your heart. Forgive Louise." Ray removes himself gently from her grasp and leaves the bedroom in haste. Louise, frowning at her mother, follows behind. "So, Benton, tell me what you think of my new granddaughter," Ma Vecchio asked of her guest as she piled lasagna on his plate. "She's a wonderful little girl. I had the pleasure of meeting her last week when Ray brought her over to the consulate. I am to be called Uncle Benny." He beams with his new title, another connection to a family that means so much to him. "Ray has been a father for almost a month now, and I've been an Uncle for a week." He smiles over at Ray who is shoveling food into his mouth and nods in affirmation. Ma is finally able to sit down herself, in between her two favorite men. Thursday night is her night to cook for Ray and Benton. She makes a big deal out of cooking for them, and they make a bigger deal out of eating the wonderful meal. "He could be much more than a father, if he put his mind to it." Ray frowns with what his mother is referring, but Ben just looks confused. Ray tries to explain. "Benny, Ma thinks I should marry Louise and bring everyone here to live." Fraser looks at his friend and notices that Ray is not smiling. The subject seems to be a sore one between mother and son. Not wanting to come between the two, he tries to change the subject. "Great lasagna, Ma. What kind of spices are in the sauce?" She ignores him, throwing Ray a look of annoyance. "Raimundo, it would be the best solution for all." Ray, clearly upset, but holds his temper in talking with his mother. "Ma, it's not like that between Louise and me. And our current agreement is working out fine. I see Grace whenever I want. I've discussed this with you before." He picks up his plate and carries it over to the sink. "Come on Benny, the baseball game starts in a few minutes." He stops by his mother's chair and reluctantly plants a kiss on her cheek. "Great dinner, Ma." She accepts his kiss and drops the conversation for now. "Yes, thanks again for a great meal, Ma." Fraser takes his plate over and follows Ray out to the den. Ma Vecchio sits at the table, mumbling to herself. She smiles suddenly as a thought crosses her mind. The two men watch the game on the television while Ma cleans the kitchen. Ray's cell phone, left on the table after dinner, rings as she is moving it out of the way. Noticing it is Louise's home number, she answers. "Hello?" "Daddy? Daddy?" A small voice, frightened by something, captures Ma's full attention. "Grace? Is that you?" "Daddy?" The girl is crying and not answering. Ma rushes out to the den, and frantically hands the phone to Ray. "It's Grace, she's upset. I can't get her to talk to me." Ray stands up as he grabs the phone from his mother. "Grace? It's daddy. What's wrong, honey?" "Daddy? Something's wrong. I need you." "Grace, calm down, and tell me what's going on." Ray is trying to keep his voice calm, but finding it very difficult. Fraser, standing next to him now, is equally worried. Ma is returning to the den clutching her purse, ready to leave. "Gracie, are you still there? Tell daddy what's wrong." A small voice, still sobbing, but trying to control it, finally answers him. "Mommy's crying and won't come out. I'm scared, daddy." "Where's your mommy, Grace?" "In with Granny. The door's locked. I hear her crying." Ray covers the receiver with his hand, and tells Ma and Benny, "Something's wrong with Louise. She's in with Lillian. We need to go, now." He walks to the door, as the other two follow him. Ray, still talking to Grace, heads to the Riv. "Grace, listen to me. I want you to go to your mommy's room and climb up on her bed and stay there for me. I'm coming over right now." "Okay, daddy." He hears the rustling of her nightgown as she heads down the hall. Other noises alert him to what she is doing. "Don't hang up sweetie; I'll talk to you why I'm driving there. Okay?" "I won't. I'm scared, daddy. What's a matter with mommy?" "I don't know sweetheart, but I'll be there in just a minute and find out." The trip is short, and in no time, Ray is rushing up the steps to the St. Laurent house. "Grace, I'm at the door, almost there." He hangs up his phone as he unlocks the door, using a key Louise had given him. He runs to Louise's room and has Grace in his arms before Ma and Fraser are in the house. "Daddy." Grace is tightly clutched to her father's neck, holding him as close as possible. After a few minutes, Ray plies her fingers from his neck in order to look into her face. "Grace, look at me, sweetie." She loosens her grip, and allows him to look at her. "Are you okay? Let me see." He checks her out, and finding nothing, he passes her to his mother's waiting arms. "Stay here with Grandma Rosa while I check on your mommy." He kisses her head before going out in the hall. Benny follows him to the locked door. Trying the knob once more, Ray shrugs and gives it a good kick. The door opens to a scene that breaks his heart. Louise is half sprawled on the bed beside her mother, sobbing incoherently. Benny walks over and quickly checks the pulse of Lillian, then shakes his head to Ray. He gently closes the eyes of the deceased woman, and pulls the sheet up over her. Ray has his arms around Louise, trying to get her to sit up so he can check her out. Despondent, she slumps in his arms like a rag doll. "Louise, come on, snap out of it. I need you to talk to me. Come on, babe. Talk to me." Finally able to get her upright, he gently slaps her face a couple of times, bringing a response. "Don't hit me again." Her voice is strained, but coherent. This makes Ray smile, with a sigh of relief. "Ahh, there you are. You had me scared for a minute." Her eyes focus on him, and she frowns in confusion. "What are you doing here, Ray?" "Grace called me. She's very upset." This immediately brings Louise out of the stupor. "Grace? Where is she? Oh my god, is she okay?" Ray, still holding Louise up against the bed, replies, "Relax. She's fine. Ma's with her." "She was sleeping when I went to check on mother. That was ...wait, what time is it?" She looks over to the clock and notices it is near midnight. "I came in here about 10:45, and I found her fighting to breathe, and then, she just stopped." Louise quietly breaks in to sobs again, and crumples in to Ray's arms. "Hey, shhh, it's okay. Go ahead and cry, I've got you." Fraser had slipped away from the pair moments ago to check on Grace and her grandmother. Ma had the girl calmed down and under the covers of the bed. Returning back to the room where Ray and Louise are, he hesitates, then asks, "Is there someone I can call, Ms. St. Laurent?" Louise lifts her head from Ray's shoulder and recognizes him. "Fraser, yes, please, the number for Hospice is by the phone in the kitchen. Thank you." "No problem." He leaves to do this task. Ray leans back from Louise, letting go of her, and enabling her to stand on her own. With her hand on his arm, she squeezes gently. "Thank you for coming." "All you had to do was call. I could have been here sooner." She looks over her shoulder at the bed, and a shiver goes up her back. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and then asks, "Will you stay until they come to get her? I'm not sure I'm...." "I'll stay as long as you need me to." Fraser walks back in, his voice low and calm. "They should be here within the hour." "Benny, would you take Ma and Grace back to the house? Have Ma pack a bag for Grace. I'll stay here and help Louise out, then drive her car back home." "Fine Ray, let me go and tell Ma." Ray waits for Fraser to leave, then asks Louise, "Is that okay with you?" She nods her head yes, then finds her voice. "I want to see Grace before she leaves. But not in here. Take me down the hall to where she is." "Just a minute. Let me fix you up first." He smoothes out her clothing, and brushes the hair from her face. "There, you don't look so scary now." Trying to get a smile from her, he succeeds. Taking her hand, he leads her to find their daughter. Ma Vecchio has been talking and singing to her granddaughter, trying to calm the little girl. The sobs have stopped, but she is still upset. That all changes the minute she sees her mother walk in the room. "Mommy." She flies out of the covers and in to her mother's open arms. Louise, almost knocked over by the exuberance of the girl, embraces her tightly. After a few moments, she releases her so they can talk. "Grace, I am so proud of you for calling your daddy. You are such a big girl." She caresses her curls, and leans in to give her a kiss. "I was scared, mommy. You were crying." "I was sad. Granny....granny went to heaven tonight, and it made me sad." Grace absorbs this information, then asks, "Is granny up there with grandpop now?" "Yes, she is sweetheart." "Then she's happy." "Oh Grace." She pulls the girl back in to her arms, reveling in the love she has for her. Finally letting go, she tells her, "Be a good girl and go home with Grandma Rosa. I'll be there soon. I have some things to do here for granny." "Will you be a long time?" Her small voice falters; a big tear falls down her cheek. Louise herself is close to tears, trying to hold her emotions together. Ray notices and steps in. "Gracie, I'll bring your mom as soon as we finish here. I'm going to stay here to help her out. You go home with Grandma Rosa and Uncle Benny, okay?" "Okay, daddy." Ray and Louise watch as Ma, Grace and Fraser leave the house. On the walk to the car, Fraser bends to scoop Grace up in his arms, and then leads Ma to the car. Ray closes the door, knowing his mother and daughter are in good hands. He turns to find Louise pacing the room, not knowing what to do next. "Let's go in the kitchen and make some coffee. I know I can use some." Louise follows his to the kitchen, hoping the Hospice people come soon. Concerned with Louise, he watches her close as the Hospice team comes for Lillian. Standing in the back, there if she needs him, his eyes never leave her. She answers questions, fills out paperwork, and calmly watches as they leave. The door closes, and Louise retreats to the kitchen to clean up. He follows again, waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long. Her back to him in the kitchen, she stands in the middle of the room, her shoulders quaking in silence as her sobs overtake her body. He body crumples suddenly, and Ray makes it to her side in time to catch her as she falls. Lifting her in his arms, he walks out to the den, and sits on the couch, cradling her while she breaks down. Speaking softly to her, holding her close, he lets her cry. Drying her eyes, sniffling a bit, she pushes herself away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that." "It's okay. You're entitled." They sit in silence, as she lays her head down on his shoulder again. Feeling safe, she tells him her fears. "What am I going to do without mother? Who will I confide to, tell my fears to? Who's going to tell me how to be a good mother to Grace?" Not knowing if she wants an answer, and not knowing how to answer, Ray just lets her talk. There is a lot he could say, and should say, but he is not ready to do that. And her emotional state is not ready to hear what he has to say. As he sits thinking about this, he notices she is silent again. Looking down, he sees she is falling asleep. Exhausted by her ordeal, peace has finally found her in sleep. Lifting her up, he takes her into her bedroom and places her on the bed. Slipping her shoes off, he pulls the covers over her, making her comfortable. Turning the lamp off, he turns to slip out of the room, and hears her voice. "Don't go." Her plea tugs at his heart. "Stay here with me. Please." Unable to refuse her in her time of need, he crawls in bed with her, on top of the covers, pulling her close to him, letting her sleep in the protection of his arms. Louise wakes up alone in bed, the sun streaming through the open curtain. She sits up, groggy and displaced, and then her mind clicks in to the past few hours. Glancing at the clock to check on the time, she sees a note on the bedside table. She picks it up to read the words:   
  
Louise, Went to the office. I'll check on Grace. Found your keys in the kitchen, and I have your car. Back later. Ray   
  
Sighing, she gets up and crosses the room. She is not really surprised that he left without waking her. Leaving a note, short as it is, is just his style. Looking out the curtain into the bright world, her arm holding the curtain open, she realizes she is still in her clothes from yesterday. For some reason, she smells the sleeve of her blouse, expecting a stale day old smell, but finding the distinct aroma of Ray's cologne instead. Taking another whiff, she instantly feels safe, forever connecting his smell with one of comfort. Shaking off the remembrance of being in his arms, she heads for the shower. Ray is driving across town, just now leaving his office. Catching up on paperwork, and leaving Jim and Bambi instructions, he heads towards home. Noticing it is almost eight-thirty, he should just make it home for breakfast, catch a shower, and get back to Louise's in an hour's time. He wants to escort her to wherever she needs to go today, whether she wants him to or not. Sitting at a light, he frowns again at the vehicle he is forced to drive this morning. He is going to have to talk to Louise about her choice of cars. It could be worse, Ray thinks to himself; at least it's a sedan and not a wagon. When he makes it home, the house is quiet, and Ray finds his mother in the kitchen. "Morning, Ma." "Raimundo." Her voice is terse, and when she turns to him, she looks tired. "Ma. What's wrong? Grace? She okay?" "Now she is. It was a long night. I tried to reach you." "I turned off my cell and unplugged the phone in Louise's bedroom so it wouldn't wake her." He suddenly feels a dull pain in the pit of his stomach, and sits down at the table to confront his Ma. "What happened?" Ma carries over two mugs of coffee and sits across her son. "I could not get the bambina to sleep. She wanted her mother. I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through. Finally, Benton was able to rock her to sleep. She is up in your bed right now. Benton is in the guest room." "I'm sorry Ma. Louise was exhausted. I stayed with her, and then slept on the couch." (A little white lie to his mother, as he hides his eyes from hers). Ma, too tired to notice, or not caring at this point, just shakes her head. "I know Louise needed you last night. I just wanted Grace to talk to her mother. It might of helped." "Yea. It might of. I'll talk to Grace when she wakes up." "I think you need to bring Louise over here. Now. She is going to need Grace as much as Grace needs her, Raimundo." "Your right, Ma. Let me shower and then I'll go get her." "Raimundo, she will need you as well this week. Both of them will." Ray looks at her across the table and nods. "I know, Ma." Remembering last night, he knows all too well. Now if he can just be there for her without his emotions betraying him. Because comforting her is one thing, but showing her love or any kind of warm feelings is something he is just not ready to do. Louise is blow drying her hair when he arrives. Using his key to enter the house, he hears the dryer sound immediately. Not wanting to scare her, he waits to announce his arrival when she is done. Standing outside her room, he knocks on her door when the dryer stops, and makes his presence known. "Louise, I'm here." he sticks his head around the door. Louise, startled by the deep voice inside her room, comes to the opening of her bathroom door. She appears in her bra and underwear, her temper ready to pop. "God, you scared me to death. Get out! I'm not dressed. Couldn't you of knocked or something." Ray, staring at first, them turning his head, apologizes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked, but you didn't hear me." Aggravated, pulling her top over her head, she then steps in to her jeans. "It doesn't matter," she replies coming out of the bathroom. Seeing him still by her door, she asks, "What do you want Ray?" "I came to get you. Apparently Grace had a hard night. Ma says you need to come over now." Concern on her face now, she stops in mid-stride and questions him more. "What do you mean a hard night?" "She cried, couldn't get to sleep. Ma tried everything." "How about calling me?" She looks over to the phone on her bedside table, then back at Ray. Ray has the decency of looking sheepish. "I unplugged the phones, turned off my cell." Staring at him, she just didn't have the energy to argue with him. "I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes." Resigned, she makes the bed and plugs in the phone. "Fine. I'll wait out here." He closes her door. They arrive at the Vecchio house in silence. Ma meets them in the front of the house, and tells Louise that Grace is still sleeping. She heads up the stairs, and Ray attempts to follow. Grabbing his shirt, Ma pulls him back. "Let them be for now, Raimundo. She needs to see Grace." Reluctantly, he stays downstairs with his mother. Louise finds Ray's room, remembering back to when she was a visitor in the house five years ago. Opening the door, she sees Grace sleeping like an angel in the middle of Ray's bed. Dropping her purse and jacket in the chair, she crosses over to her little girl. Wanting the peace and innocence she sees in her daughter, she crawls in beside her. Grace wakes up momentarily, finding her mother next to her. "Mommy," she whispers, "I missed you." "Oh Grace, I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't come here last night." "It's okay mommy." "It's not okay. I should have been with you." She kisses Grace's head and snuggles close. "Did daddy take care of you?" "Yes he did, Grace." She blushes slightly. "Granny really gone?" Grace asks sleepily. "Yes, honey she is." Louise watches as Grace yawns. "Why don't you sleep some more, Gracie? I'll lay here next to you." "Okay mommy. Uncle Benny rocked me last night." "I'll have to thank him later." Not hearing anything else from her daughter, she finds Grace sleeping once again. Closing her eyes and relishing the feel of her daughter's heartbeat close to her own, Louise falls in her own deep slumber. As Ray passes by his room, he distinctly hears his name being called out. Opening the door to peek inside, he sees a sight that takes his breath away. Finding them both in his bed, looking like they belonged, is something he knows he will remember forever. Louise and Grace are embraced, with Grace's head tucked under Louise's chin. The sun from the window throws a wash of warm light over them, and Ray watches them sleep for a few moments. He soon sees a small hand move in the air and smiles as he sees Grace reach to caress her mother's face with gentle hands. Louise, mumbling incoherently again, wakes with a start. "Hi mommy. You were talking in your sleep." "Hi Gracie." She smiles, taking her small hand, and kisses it lightly. "You were asking for Ray, mommy." That wakes her up completely. "I was sleeping, honey. You must have heard something else." "No, it was you." Grace gives her mother a loving smile. Ray, knowing he would be found soon, knocks on the door and opens it wider. "Wake up sleepy heads." He enters the room and comes over to the bed. "Louise, I know you can probably use more sleep, but there are a few things that need taken care of. Your pastor has called and needs to speak to you as soon as possible." Hearing this news, Louise sits up and prepares to face reality once more. "Thank you, Ray. I'll go and call him soon." Rising from the bed, she moves past him. He follows her with his eyes, trying to assess her demeanor, as she tries to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes. "I'll have to go home and change." She seems lost and alone again. "We can do that. Go downstairs and let Ma feed you first." He faces Grace in the bed. "And you. You must be starving. Grandma is waiting pancakes for you." A big smile crosses her face, and she leaps in to his arms. "Pancakes with blueberry syrup?" "I bet she has some blueberry syrup." "Yummy." He carries her downstairs in his arms, basking in the feel of the warmth of her embrace. The organ music is softly playing as Ray walks up the aisle of the church. The memorial service for Lillian St. Laurent will begin in fifteen minutes, and he is making sure everything is set. The table at the front of the church displays a portrait of Lillian surrounded by her favorite flowers, pink and yellow tulips with white roses. Off to the side is a Chicago Cubs pennant and cap, a reflection of the avid fan she was. Ray smiles as he touches the cap, remembering a game he watched with her back when he and Louise were dating. The pastor approaches him, bringing Ray out of his trance. "Mr. Vecchio, might I ask a favor of you." "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" "It's actually for Ms. St. Laurent. She is in the family waiting room, alone. I don't feel she should be alone at this time, and I need to finish with something before the service starts." "I'll go right to her. Thank you." Ray walks to the room just outside of the sanctuary, and finds Louise sitting in a chair with a somber look on her face. "Louise, you doing okay?" She takes too long to answer, but Ray doesn't push. "I'm fine, Ray. Is Pastor Michaels ready to start?" "Not quite yet. I'll stay here, walk in with you." Nodding, she stands up and looks around the room. "I'm glad you talked Grace into staying with Maria. I wasn't sure how she would react to this service." Louise paces the room. Ray gives her space. "You could have brought her, if you wanted. I just thought it best for her to be with the other kids." "It's fine, Ray, you were right." "The kids will keep her occupied. Besides, Maria is going to put everyone to work setting up the food at the house." "I.....I'm not sure how I would of done all of this without your family, Ray. Thank you." She looks at him now, her eyes filling with tears, and he walks over to take her hands. "Why wouldn't we help. You are family." Wanting to correct him, she is interrupted by someone from the church staff stating that the service is starting. Louise, escorted by Ray through a side door into the sanctuary, is lead to the front pew. The pastor begins with a prayer, and then gives a wonderful eulogy for Lillian, a member of the church for over 30 years. Others stand and bring forth a loving tribute to her, with music and song in between. When finally it is Louise's turn to speak, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and makes a silent prayer to get through this without breaking down. Walking up to the front, standing by the table, she looks over to the portrait of her mother. She whispers softly, "This is for you, mama.... "Lillian St. Laurent, I've always loved her name. It has such a lyrical sound. Mother loved classical music and fine art. To her, a visit to an art gallery or a museum was an extraordinary trip through other cultures and lands. My mother was an inspiration to me and my friends, letting us create art masterpieces with her paints and brushes. Her friendships lasted forever, her promises everlasting. She volunteered all her life, doing missions for the church, teaching art classes in the summer. But for all of her refined structure, another side of her came out in the spring, when baseball season began. Her team, the beloved Chicago Cubs, could do no wrong. Win or lose, Mother was an avid fan. My father, bless his heart, endured her obsession, and many a night I would find them sitting in the den watching a game, yelling at the ump. Even in her last days during her illness, if the Cubs were playing, she was watching." Taking a moment to take a breath, Louise looks again at the table and notices the flowers. "One more love of hers was gardening, and those of you who knew mother well, knew she was proud of her flowers. Pink and yellow tulips would bloom in the early spring all over our yard, and her roses would come later in the spring. I made a promise to keep up with her garden, and I hope I can make them prosper like she did. I know every time I see her tulips and roses bloom, I shall think of my mother and how much I miss her." Finding herself choking up, she decides to stop now before breaking into tears. Looking out in to the faces of her mother's friends and neighbors, Louise stands before them entranced in silence. Pastor Michaels looks over at Ray. He stands, walks over to Louise and brings her back to the pew. The pastor ends the service with a short prayer, and the organist begins playing Amazing Grace while everyone stands. Standing next to Ray, Louise wipes her eyes with the handkerchief Ray has pushed into her hand. The song, Amazing Grace, was her mother's favorite hymn, and her tears fall once more. Wiping her eyes again with her left hand, she feels Ray take her right hand in his, squeezing gently, and keeping hold. The song finishes and the pastor motions for her to come back to the front to receive people. Ray, still holding her hand, walks up with her. The St. Laurent house is filled with friends and neighbors; the food is spread throughout the kitchen and dining room. Louise visits with everybody, hugging, laughing, and remembering. Grace walks with her, not leaving her side, sensing how much her mother needs her. Time moves on, and the last of the visitors are getting ready to leave. Louise and Grace find themselves alone in the kitchen at last. Louise sits at the table and allows the little girl to crawl up on her lap, facing her. "Mommy, are you sad?" "Yes, honey. I'll miss Granny very much." "I'm sad too. Can I talk to Granny?" Louise thinks before she answers, trying to find a way to explain to a four year old. "When you say your prayers at night, you can talk to Granny." "I like that." Grace lays her head on her mother's chest. Ray walks in at that moment, carrying the last few cups to the sink. Maria and Francesca kept up with the task of clean up before taking the kids and Tony home. Drying his hands on the kitchen towel, he turns towards the table. "Here's where my favorite ladies are hiding." "Hi daddy." He comes over and kisses Grace on the top of her head. "Hi Gracie. Taking care of your mommy?" "Yes, she's still sad." Ray looks at Louise, who looks very tired. "Soon everyone will be gone, and then your mommy can relax." "Are there still people here?" Louise asks him in a soft voice. "A few, you neighbors, the Davis' and the Patrick's." "I should go and say goodbye." She moves to get up, but he stops her. "Ma is escorting them out. You sit. Take off your shoes." Grace, jumping off from her mother's lap, sits on the floor and takes off her mother's shoes. "Ah, Grace, that feels heavenly." And a smile makes its way on to Louise's face. Ray sits in a chair next to her, and grabs Grace, pulling her up on his lap. "You look tired, Louise. We should leave, let you get some sleep." "I am tired." "Then we will get out of you way. Grace, kiss your mommy good night, then tell Grandma we're going to leave." He moves to let Grace off his lap, only she doesn't move. Louise sits up in her chair, wanting to protest. "No, Grace, wait." "What? I'll take Grace home, then you can sleep in peace." "Daddy?" Grace tries to interrupt. "Hush, Grace. I'm talking to your mommy." Louise moves a bit closer to his chair. "I want Grace to stay." "She should come with me. You don't need to hassle with her nightly waking up." "Daddy...." Grace tries to get heard. Ray ignores her. "I don't mind, Ray. I think she needs to stay here. She's been at your house all this week." "I know, and one more night will let you have the quiet you need." "Daddy...please..." Grace finally captures his attention. "What, Grace?" He asks, a bit agitated. "I want to stay with mommy." She stares him down. "Oh. Well then." He looks over her head to Louise, who is trying to hide a small smile. Ray, slightly hurt, stands up, and sets Grace back down on the chair. "Fine, I'll leave you two alone." He walks out to the front room, says something to his mother, and then walks out the door. Ma comes in to the kitchen looking for Grace and Louise. "Raimundo and I are leaving. You call me if you need anything, cara." She takes Louise in her arms and hugs her close. "Thank you for all of your help, Rosa. I ....I ..." Tears fill her eyes once more, as she faces the Vecchio matriarch. "Hush, I know what you are trying to say. You need to get the little one and you to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. Let me take care of Raimundo." "He was such a comfort to me today. I want to thank him, but I believe he's upset with me. I need Grace with me tonight." "I know, and I will explain to him." She kisses her on the cheek, and then bends down to give Grace a kiss as well. Louise and Grace walk her to the door, saying goodnight, and watch as she leaves with Ray. Louise is lying on her bed, the light low because Grace is sleeping next to her. She wants to sleep, but it's just not possible. Reaching for a book, she snuggles under the sheet and begins to read. The phone rings, startling her. Grabbing it quickly so as not to wake Grace, she answers in a soft voice. "Hello?" "Did I wake you?" Ray's voice is full of concern. "No, I can't seem to fall asleep." "What about Grace?" "She's zonked out here next to me." Louise reaches out her hand and smoothes the hair from Grace's brow. "I'm so sorry, Louise. I didn't realize how much you and Grace needed each other today." "It's okay, Ray." "No, it's not. I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry." He waits for her reply, but hears nothing. "You're not going to agree that I'm a jerk?" He hears her chuckle. "I always think you're a jerk, Ray. But you have your good moments." "Thanks." "Like today. I could not have survived today, or this past week without you. Thank you." "My pleasure. Anything else you need, you let me know." "I will. Good night, Ray." "Good night, Louise." Ray hangs up the phone, then takes the many pictures Grace colored for him this past week and looks at each one again. He misses having her here in the house, having her crawl up on his bed and snuggling with him before she fell asleep. Then he would carry her to the guest room, and just watch her for a few moments. Sighing, he places the pictures on the headboard and turns off the light. Sleep doesn't come easy for him either. Louise St. Laurent is rushing in to the courthouse, running late from a hurried lunch. She is trying to call Ray's cell phone, since he is not in his office. Punching in his number, she waits for him to answer. "Vecchio." He answers with a slight agitation in his voice. "Ray. It's me. Where are you?" "I'm out on a job, Louise. For a client. What do you need?" "I'm going to be stuck in court for the rest of the afternoon and probably into the evening. I need you to pick up Grace from school." "That may be difficult. I'm rather busy today." "Ray, we agreed that when I can't pick her up, you would." "Well, yes, that's correct, but this is a situation I need to finish." "So, take a few minutes out of your investigation, and go pick her up." "Louise, it's not as easy as that." He pauses for a second. "Tell you what, I'll try to finish my interview, but if I am running late, I'll call Frannie and have her pick up Grace. Is that fine with you?" Exhaling sharply, she tries to calm herself. "If that's the only way. You'll pick her up after that?" "Yes. Call me when you get out of court, and we'll meet at your house." "Fine. I'll call the day care and let them know." "You do that. Bye." She stares at her phone before ending the call. Dropping her phone inside her purse, she silently curses Ray Vecchio as she enters the courtroom.   
  
The preschool and kindergarten classes at the day care that Grace attends are having a day at the park. The teachers are spread out in order to watch the six different classes. Grace and her best friend Shelli are over at the slide, waiting in line. The two girls are giggling and sharing secrets as little girls do. Two older boys come up behind them, pushing and shoving their way in the line . "Hey Vic, look, it's the two babies." "We aren't babies. Go away." Shelli speaks up first, being closest to the bullies. "Yeah, go away, or else." Grace has her say. "Or else what? You'll tell? Go ahead." Vic dares them with his fist. "I'll tell my daddy. He used to be a policeman." Grace threatens. The boys flinch a little with that, until Vic gets a gleam in his eye. "He's not your daddy. Not your real daddy." Grace just looks at him. Vic moves in closer to her. "I heard Miss Miller call him Mr. Vecchio. That's not your name." "He is so my daddy." Grace's lip begins to quiver. "A real daddy would have the same last name that you do." He delights in the confusion he sees in her face. Being the oldest at the school, a kindergarten bully, he likes to scare the younger ones, especially the girls. Shelli moves in closer to Grace. "Go away. Leave her alone." "No. I think she's lying. She doesn't have a daddy, and he's not a policeman." Big tears are falling down Grace's cheek, and Shelli decides to take over. She kicks Vic in the leg, grabs Grace, and pulls her away. Frannie arrives at the day care to pick up Grace a few minutes late. This being her day off, she is out running errands. Ray pleads with her to pick up Grace, but after she hangs up, she chuckles. Loving her new niece, she really doesn't mind. She just likes to give her brother a hard time. She walks in the door to find Grace in tears, her teacher trying to calm her down. "Hey, what's going on here?" Frannie demands as she walks over to where Grace is standing. "Grace, sweetie, what's wrong?" She stoops down to get the girl's attention, but when Grace sees her Aunt, she wraps her arms around her and clings hard. Standing up, holding Grace, Frannie stares down the teacher. "I'm Francesca Vecchio. Her mother was to call you and let you know I was picking her up today." "Yes, Miss Vecchio. Miss St. Laurent did call." "Fine, but I'm not leaving until I know what happened." Holding Grace closer, she waits for an answer. "She's been like this since we came back from the park. She won't tell anyone what is wrong." Frannie lets up on her hold of Grace and looks at the girl. "Something happen at the park, Grace?" Grace just looks at her Aunt and shakes her head no. Telling on the bullies would make it worse for her. Besides, that is not what is really upsetting her. She sniffles, wipes her nose with her hand, and tells her, "I wanna go home." Frannie looks back at her niece, then over to her teacher. "I'll be telling her mother all about this." Mrs. Miller nods her head. "We encourage you to do so. Maybe Grace will tell her what happened, and we can deal with it. I want to get to the bottom of this too, Miss Vecchio." Frannie grabs Grace's backpack from the teacher's hands. "Thank you." "Good bye, Grace. See you back on Monday." The teacher escorts them out the door. Grace just buries her head in Frannie's neck. All buckled in the car seat in the back of Frannie's car, Grace seems calmer, but she is still not talking. Frannie, directly in front of her so she can see her in the rear view mirror, glances back to see how she is. "Ready to talk, kiddo? I'll listen. Aunt Frannie can cure lots of things." Grace thinks about this. Frannie tries a new tactic. "How about you tell me over an ice cream cone?" That brings a small smile from the girl. "Ahh. That got to you. Spill your guts, Gracie, and we are on our way to ice cream." Frannie pulls out of the parking lot, while Grace begins. "Aunt Frannie, is Ray my real daddy?" The question startles Frannie. Looking in the mirror at her, she sees Grace is serious. "Of course he is. Why do you ask that?" "Vic says he isn't." "Vic? Who's Vic?" "A big bully at school. A kindergarten kid." "Oh, those mean kindergarten boys." Hoping to get a laugh from the girl, Frannie looks back at her. Grace just seems more upset. "Grace, you shouldn't listen to bullies. He's just being mean." "But he said.....he said..." Grace starts to sob again, obviously upset over what the boy said. Frannie, stopping at the red light in front of her, turns around in the car to see Grace up close. "He said what baby? Did he hurt you? I'll turn this car around and find him and his mother..." "No, he didn't hurt me. He just said that Ray isn't my daddy. My real daddy." "Why would he say that? That's none of his business, the little bully." "Vic says that since my last name is not Vecchio like Ray's, then he's not my real daddy." "Oh, Gracie. He doesn't know what he is talking about." The light turns green and Frannie waits a second before pulling out in the intersection. Always better to be safe. Continuing her conversation with Grace, she slowly moves the car. "Grace, Ray is definitely your daddy...." She stops talking as a red blur aims straight at the right side of her car. The impact of the truck into Frannie's small car forces them into the oncoming traffic in the middle of the intersection. The airbag is deployed, forcing Frannie against her seat, knocking her out for a moment. Waking up, disoriented, Frannie frantically tries to move the airbag out of her way, finding pain as she tries to move. A knocking on her window shakes her out of her stupor more, but she is still pinned in. Her arm feels funny, and she is having problems breathing. Sirens blaring in the distance, she remembers something as she sits waiting for help. "Grace, can you hear me, baby? Every thing is going to be okay. I hear the sirens. Grace? Grace, talk to me. Can you hear me, Grace?"  
  
Officer Elaine Besbriss is the first person on the scene of the accident, coming from down the street when the call comes over the radio. Rushing to the driver's door, she knocks on the window, trying to get the driver's attention to unlock the door. Somehow the dazed woman unlatches the door, and the officer is able to get inside. Helping the woman push the cumbersome airbag out of the way, she begins to check the woman for injuries. The woman is frantically calling out a name and trying to turn her body to the back seat. Officer Besbriss tries to still the woman, hoping to get a look at her face and focus her attention. "Oh my God, Francesca Vecchio. Frannie? Can you hear me?" Frannie, hearing her own name, stops calling for Grace. Looking into the eyes of the officer in front of her, she sees a friend. "Elaine? Oh, help me. I need to get out of here and check on Grace." Frannie moves to get out of the car. "Stop, Frannie. Wait, you need to sit still. You're injured." "I have to check on Grace." The approaching sirens announce the closeness of the fire trucks as they make their way to the accident. A crowd has formed around the intersection, and Officer Besbriss' partner is attempting to move traffic for the rescue vehicles to get near the accident. Frannie turns sideways in her seat, her feet now hanging out of the car. Holding her right arm close to her, she looks painfully at her friend. "Please check on Grace for me." "Grace?" She looks in the back seat and notices a child in a car seat. "Hold on. Let me check her out." Officer Besbriss reaches in behind Frannie to unlock the back door. Pulling hard, she finally forces it open. Looking over the small girl with reddish blonde curls, she notices the girl is unconscious with a cut on her head. Touching the girl gently, she relaxes at the feel of a strong pulse. Not wanting to check for more injuries or to move the girl before the paramedics get here, she steps back to where Frannie is. "She's breathing, Frannie, but she's unconscious at the moment. Who is she?" "She's Ray's daughter." Frannie answers quietly, shock settling in. Officer Besbriss is surprised at that information. It's been a year or so since she has seen any of the Vecchio's. She is about to ask a question, when Frannie screams out. "We gotta call Ray. He needs to know. And Louise. Oh my God, she's going to flip." "Frannie, calm down. Don't get excited." The fire truck pulls up alongside the wrecked cars, and the firemen take over the situation. The paramedics arrive to assess the injured. Officer Besbriss moves out of the way to allow the paramedic to check Frannie. Two firemen are able to lift Grace carefully from her car seat, and place her on the gurney. Frannie pushes away from the paramedic examining her as she hears a frightened cry from Grace. The paramedic gently restrains her where she is sitting. "Let me go, you moron. She needs me. Can't you hear her? She's scared to death." The man just goes about his job and keeps a firm grip on Frannie. "Just hold still ma'am. Your arm is broken. I need to immobilize it before we can transport you. We are almost done, and then you can go and see her." "I'm her aunt; I need to be with her." "I know that, ma'am. "He releases her and helps her stand on her wobbly legs. Officer Besbriss takes the other side and they both escort Frannie over to the ambulance. Before the officer leaves her side, Frannie grabs for her hand. "Elaine? Do me a favor? Grab my cell phone from my purse and give Ray a call. His cell phone number is listed. Tell him we are both okay and to meet us at the hospital." "Sure thing, Frannie. I'll go do that right now." Officer Besbriss fishes the cell phone from the purse she finds in the front seat of the crushed vehicle. Scanning the list of names saved, she finds one for Ray's cell phone. Calling him, she glances over the top of the car to see her partner coming towards her. Holding him off for the moment, she hears a familiar voice. "Vecchio. Frannie, what do you need now? I'm busy here." His voice is full of frustration. "Ray. This is Elaine. Officer Besbriss." "Elaine. Hi. What are you doing on Frannie's phone? Is she there? Let me talk with her." "No. Ray, listen to me. Frannie has been in an accident. They are taking her to County General. She asked me to call you and let you know that she and ..........." Ray interrupts her. "Grace. Oh my God, she has Grace with her." Elaine hears the alarm in his voice. Trying to calm him down, she gives him what information she can at this time. Ray thanks her and then hangs up. He immediately calls Louise, but all he gets is her voice mail. Calling off his stakeout for his new client, he starts the engine and pulls away from the curb. He has a twenty minute drive to the courthouse, but makes it in ten. Pulling up in front of the building, he makes his own parking space. While taking the steps two by two, he calls his mother to inform her of the accident. Inside, he goes straight to the information desk to find out what courtroom Louise is in. He takes the elevator up to the fifth floor, praying he doesn't have to barge in the courtroom to get her. Arriving on the floor, he finds himself confronting a stream of people coming out of the open doors of the courtroom. Peering in, he sees Louise standing next to her client. Walking straight up to her, she turns in time to see him approach. "Ray. What are you doing here? I thought you were on a job." "Louise......" His throat is dry, and he has a hard time telling her the news. "Were you able to pick Grace up? Where is she?" "Louise, Frannie and Grace were in a car accident." Ray watches as the blood drains from her face. She reaches out to grab the chair beside her. Ray moves and takes arm, pulling her closer to him. She leans on him for a moment, breathing deeply. "Is Grace okay? And Frannie?" "She's alive. They both are. That's all I know right now. I think they are both hurt. I just don't know how bad it is. Louise moves away from him, and grabs her briefcase. "Then let's go find out." Ray follows Louise in to the ER where she heads to the information desk in the middle of the large room. Finally getting the attention of a clerk, she proceeds to tell the man what she wants. "I want to see my daughter right this minute. Grace St. Laurent. She was in a car accident. She is four years old. I want to see her now." Louise's voice gets louder each time she repeats her want. Ray is about to add to the scene when he sees his mother and sister sitting over in the waiting area chairs. Rosa Vecchio walks over to where her son is standing. "Raimundo." Ray notices her face is full of worry. "Ma. How long have you been here? Have you heard anything about Grace? Or Frannie?" "We just got here. I haven't been able to find out anything yet. The doctor is waiting for Louise though." Hearing this, Louise turns to speak to Rosa. "Oh? Why? Is something wrong?" She turns to the clerk once more and demands to be taken to Grace. The clerk moves quickly to find the doctor in charge of her daughter. "Rosa, is Grace okay? Did you get to see her?" Louise asks, lowering her voice for the woman. "No, cara, they did not let me. They are waiting for you. I could hear Grace call for you though." Louise feels her heart stop at that thought. She turns to look at Ray. He sees the worry in her eyes. "Ray, I have to see her. Now." "I know. I feel the same way." He looks up in time to see the clerk motion for them to walk down the hall. Grabbing Louise's arm, he leads her to where the clerk waits. Ma heads back over to where Maria is sitting. They are shown to an examination room where they find Grace looking very small on a big white bed. Her eyes are shut, her face streaked with blood. As they move closer to the bed, they both look her over from head to toe, noticing the blood on her clothing, the bruises that are showing, and knowing there are more underneath her clothing. Louise feels Ray's hand grab for hers, relishing in the strength of the connection. Not letting go, she moves closer to touch Grace with her free hand. "Grace. I'm here sweetheart." She bends to kiss the girl gently on her cheek. "Oh my God, Ray, she looks so little. So lost." Her words are mere whispers. Ray is speechless. He squeezes Louise's hand tighter, and reaches his free hand out to touch Grace's small arm. "She's cold." He pulls the sheet up to cover her little body. The doctor finds them standing by the girl's bedside when he comes in to the room. "Mr. and Mrs. St. Laurent? I'm glad you are here." He addresses them from the other side of the bed. "I'm Louise St. Laurent, Grace's mother. This is Ray Vecchio, Grace's father." The doctor is quick in sizing up the situation. The paramedics listed the girl's name as Grace St. Laurent. "You are the custodial parent then?" He asks Louise. "Yes, I am. But Mr. Vecchio can answer questions as well. Ray watches this in silence, letting Louise take control. A small part of him flinches when the doctor asks about the custodial parent. For the past few months, just being Grace's father was enough. Now, he's unsure about that. His thoughts get interrupted when the doctor speaks. "Your daughter is very lucky. Being in her car seat saved her life. " "What are her injuries?" Ray finally speaks. "She has bruises all along the left side of her body. The gash on her head has given her a mild concussion. I am waiting for the swelling to go a down a bit more on her arm, and then I will have it x-rayed. I believe it is fractured." "But other than that? Nothing internal?" "We want to keep her overnight, to keep an eye on her, and make sure there is nothing else wrong. We will be admitting her as soon as Ms. St. Laurent fills out the necessary forms. "I'll go and do that right now." Louise reaches out to touch the sleeping girl once more, and then reluctantly releases Ray's hand. As Louise is doing the paper work, Ray walks out to the waiting area and informs his mother and sister. His Ma has news about Frannie, who is also being admitted for the evening. Her injuries are a broken arm and two bruised ribs. Rosa and Maria head up to her room to sit with her and fill her in with news about Grace. Two hours later, Louise and Ray are sitting in chairs next to Grace's bed, where she is still sleeping. Her sleep is restless, and Ray watches as she moans and tries to roll over on to her side where her left arm is now in a cast. Louise sees her as well, and moves up by her side. "Gracie, honey, turn over to your back." The girl blinks once and slowly opens her eyes. "Mommy? Mommy, are you here?" "Oh, Grace, I'm right here, baby." "I hurt mommy. My side and my head hurt." Her cries are pitiful. "I know, sweetie. The nurse will give you some more medicine soon, then you can go back to sleep." Ray moves up by Louise, and softly speaks to his daughter. "Hi, Gracie. " Grace turns to look at him, and suddenly her face becomes pained. She tries to lift her free arm to push him away. "Go away. I don't want you in here. You lied to me." Astonished, Ray looks over at Louise. Baffled herself, Louise tells Grace, "Grace, your daddy is here." "He's not my daddy. He lied to me. Tell him to go away, mommy." Her cries become louder, bringing in a nurse. Ray is pushed aside by the nurse, and Louise tries to quiet the girl down. Finally getting her settled, Louise grabs Ray and pulls him to the door. "Go outside and sit for a minute. Let me talk to her." "What's got into her? She's acting like she is scared of me." "I don't know, Ray. She's been in a car accident. She's four years old. It could be anything." She answers him with a slight frustration in her voice. Ray looks back over his shoulder at his little girl, sobbing in her pillow, and then glances at Louise, before leaving the room in a huff. Rosa Vecchio is sitting in a cold, hard chair next to the hospital bed where her daughter Francesca is sleeping with the aid of medication. The day is near an end, and Rosa closes her eyes in exhaustion. Her granddaughter Grace is on another floor where Rosa pictures her mother and father sitting in the same hard chairs, the same exhaustion overcoming them. Francesca moans and talks in her sleep, the name Grace escaping form her lips in a whisper. Rosa gets up and moves closer, trying to calm Frannie with her words. "Shh, cara. Grace is fine. You go back to sleep and don't worry about her." Her mother's voice calming her, Frannie drifts back to sleep.   
  
Up on the sixth floor, Louise finally gets Grace calm after the nurse gives the girl something for her pain. Smoothing the curls from her face, careful not to touch the ugly cut on her forehead, she leans down to kiss Grace's cheek. "Go to sleep, baby. Mommy's here. " Grace's eyes become heavy and close, and Louise looks over to the nurse. The nurse nods, and tells the worried mother, "She'll sleep for awhile, if you want to go and get some air. I'll let you know if she wakes up." Louise thanks her and leaves the room. Glancing down the hall, she looks for Ray. He is not in sight, and she begins to worry that maybe he left the hospital. She walks towards the elevators, but something captures her eye before she reaches them. A chapel, set off in a small corridor, draws her attention. She opens the door, and sees Ray sitting in the first pew in the front. His head is lowered into his hands, and he does not hear her until she sits right next to him. "Ray, are you okay?" Her concern for him causes a reaction she does not expect. "What, did you come here to gloat?" His pain is reflected in his tone. "No. I am upset, just like you." "Sure you are. Grace rejects me, and now you both can just forget all about me." "Ray, you're being ridiculous. I don't want her to reject you. I have no idea why she did that." "She told me to go away, that I'm not her daddy anymore." He finally looks at her, and she can see the anguish he is in. His eyes are filled with unshed tears, and his face is crestfallen. "Oh God, Ray, she hurt you." She moves to embrace him, only he quickly stands and moves away. "Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" His plea is a whisper. "She just fell asleep. I'll talk to her when she wakes. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure she's just confused after the accident. She doesn't know what she is saying." Ray just nods, knowing that is not the answer. He remembers the scared and hurt look his daughter gave him when she told him to go away. It's a look he will not forget. "I'm going down to check on Frannie. Let me know, if anything...." He just stops talking and walks out the door, leaving her sitting on the front pew.   
  
Ray knocks gently on the door before walking in to see his sister. His mother opens her eyes and smiles at her son. "Raimundo," she whispers, and kisses his face. "How is Grace?" "She's sleeping. How's Frannie? "Evasive with his answer, he hugs his mother. "She's doing better. She's in a lot of pain, but the doctor gave her something. She talks about Grace in her sleep. I think she is worried." Ray walks over and takes his sister's free hand in his. He gently squeezes, and then bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Frannie, sleep well. Grace is going to be okay." He whispers softly. Frannie moans and tries to open her eyes. "Ray? Is that you?" Her voice is raspy and she tries to speak again. "Frannie, go back to sleep, you need your rest." "No, I need to tell you.....something. It's important, about Grace." Frannie's eyes open fully and she sees her brother by her bed. She tries to smile, despite being groggy. Ray smiles back. "What about Grace? Tell me, then you can go back to sleep." "She was crying at school when I picked her up. A bully.....was bothering her. He told her.....he told her...." Ray leans in, trying to hear what she is saying. "He told Grace that you were not her daddy because......" Frannie stops, her mouth dry, and her mother comes around and holds a tumbler for her to get a drink. "Frannie, because why? What did this bully tell Grace? "Ray begins to raise his voice, but catches a glance from his mother, and softens his tone. "Did he hurt Grace?" "No, he just told her that you were not her real daddy because you had a different last name. " Ray starts to say something, but his sister continues. "She was telling me this when we were hit by the truck. She was so upset, Ray. She thought you lied to her about being her daddy. I was just about to tell her you would never do that, when we were hit." Ray contemplates all that his sister is telling him. Patting her hand, he thanks her for the information and watches as her eyes close as sleep takes her once more. His Ma walks him to the door. "Raimundo, tell me what is wrong. I can see you are hurting." "Ma, Grace wouldn't let me in her room. She told me to go away." "The bambina is confused. She didn't mean it, caro." Ma Vecchio tries to make her son understand. "She is in pain, in a place she is unfamiliar with, and lots of strangers touching her. What does a four year old want the most in a situation like this? Her mother." "You're probably right, Ma. But it still hurts." "You go back up and be with Louise. She needs you by her side, Raimundo." "All right, Ma. I'll talk with you in the morning." "Give my grandbaby a kiss for me." She kisses her son and sends him on his way. Going back to sit in the hard chair by Francesca's bed, she says a prayer that all will be well by morning.  
  
Louise wakes with a shiver, the room feeling cold and unfeeling. The arm draped around her shoulder pulls her closer, and she finds herself leaning on Ray's shoulder. Last night when he came in asking politely if he could sit with her by Grace's bed, it took Louise all she could do not to pull him into her arms and make his pain go away. She shivers again, but doesn't want to move from the comfort of his arm. Ray is still sleeping, and if she moves, it will wake him. Silently, she prays that Grace will wake and all will be normal with her and Ray. Having Grace reject Ray last night devastated him, and she hopes Grace will not do it again. Dozing off, she wakes to a noise in the room. The small figure on the big bed cries out softly, and Louise moves out of her comforting embrace, waking Ray with a start. Motioning him to stay back, she moves next to Grace on the bed. "Grace, sweetie, I'm here. How do you feel?" "I hurt, mommy. My head hurts. I want to go home." "Oh, baby I know you do. Maybe later today. The doctor has to look at your arm and head first." "Okay. What about Aunt Frannie? Is she hurt too?" Louise smiles. Grace is remembering the car accident and acting normal. She nods and answers. "Yes, she is hurt just like you, a broken arm and lots of bruises." "Can I see her?" Grace asks, her eyes big. "We'll have to see, honey. Frannie may be going home today. If you can't see her, we can call her later. Would that make you feel better?" "Yes. I want to talk to her." Grace notices the other person in the room. She stiffens, but her mother intervenes before she is able to say anything. "Ray is here. He was here all night with me. He is worried about you like I am. He can stay in this room, and he will be the one taking us home. "Her voice is firm, but gentle. She knows how stubborn her daughter can be when she puts her mind on something. So laying out the rules first thing helps her take the upper hand, she hopes. Grace just stares at Ray. He stands back, smiles softly at her, but wisely does not say a word. Grace motions for her mother to lean in close. She whispers to her, "Okay, he can stay. But I still think he is not my daddy. When we all have the same name, then he can be my daddy." Louise steps back to let the arriving nurse examine Grace. She turns to Ray, who is staring at her. "Well, what did she say?" "She said you can stay." Not able to look him in the eye, she turns to watch the nurse. "Glad I have her permission. I don't think that is all she said." He is moody and in the need of some caffeine. "I'm going for coffee. I'll bring you back some." He leaves, without glancing back at the girl. Louise returns to Grace's side as the nurse finishes up with her tasks. The doctor will be in later, the nurse tells her, and more than likely, Grace will be released later this afternoon. Louise waits until the nurse to leave to talk to her daughter. "Grace, you have to stop this. Ray is your daddy. I am telling you, and I would not lie to you." "Mommy! Does he have the same last name as we do?" "No. "Arguing with a four year old early in the morning with lack of sleep does not sit well with her, and she rubs her forehead to try and stop the headache. "A real daddy would have the same last name as me." Grace is adamant in her explanation. Louise is about to say something when Ray walks in with coffee. Handing her a cup, he bravely moves over to the bed. "Hey, Gracie, feeling better?" His tone is too cheery, but it works. "My head still hurts. And I want to go home. Mommy says you are going to take us home. When can we go, Ray? I want to go home now." Ray is walking towards Grace's hospital room to take her and Louise back to their house. Francesca was released earlier, and he is just now getting back from taking her home. She is in good hands, his Ma hovering over her at every moment. He reaches the room and sees his daughter sitting on the bed. "Grace. Hi sweetie." He is aware that she is still unsure about him, so he makes no movement to go to her. "Where's your mommy?" "She has to sign papers. She'll be right back." She is holding her hurt arm, a bright pink cast against her pale skin. "As soon as she is done, I'll take you home." He aches to hold her. Grace doesn't respond, but continues to stare at her cast. "I like your pink cast. It's a very pretty color." He tries to make conversation. She makes a face and pouts. "I wanted purple." "Oh." He is trying to think of something to say to cheer her up, when he hears her ask, "Ray, will you drive real slow?" She trembles, and finally looks up in his direction. Ray sees her fear, and moves closer to where she is on the bed. He touches her head softly, ruffling her curls. "I promise to drive slowly and very carefully. Tell you what, your mom can sit in the back with you and hold your hand. " Louise walks in to the room and hears the last of the conversation. She sighs, knowing how hard he is trying, despite Grace rejecting him. "All done. We can leave now." Both Grace and Ray look relieved that she is finally there. Ray and Louise share a glance in the rearview mirror on the drive to the house. Grace is too quiet, her attention focused on her mother. Her fear is understandable just having been in a car accident, but Louise hopes it is a short term fear. Ray drives the road smoothly, taking the stops gently and trying not to jerk the car too hard during turns. They reach the house, and Grace reluctantly lets Ray carry her inside. Taking her to her room, the girl curls up on her bed and cradles her broken arm. Louise covers her with a blanket, and motions Ray to follow her out of the room. "She'll sleep for a while. I gave her some medication before we left the hospital." Louise tells Ray as they walk out to the living room. "She looks so pale. Like the life is zapped out of her." Ray remarks. "I know. That's what worries me the most." They both stand in the room filled with silence, thinking many things they should share, but hesitate in doing so. Finally, Ray speaks up. "I should go. " "You don't have to. You have every right to be with her." "I appreciate that. But your tired, I'm tired, and you need to get her settled back in to her routine." Louise moves closer to him, leans in, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Surprised, Ray moves back with a jerk. Regretting her decision to thank him with a small kiss, Louise opens the door to allow him a retreat. "Thank you for being here for Grace. It means a lot to me." She tells him with a hushed voice. "Your welcome. I'll call later." An awkward silence follows. They both begin to speak when Grace calls out in her sleep. "I need to go." Louise tells him, and rushes to be with Grace. Ray leaves with a heavy heart. The next two weeks go slowly for Louise with Grace's recuperation. The little girl stays in her room, sleeps quite a bit, and seems very sullen. She has visitors during the day, making her smile for a short time, but then she returns to the quiet of her room. At night, the nightmares make her tremble in her mother's arms, and both fall into an exhausted sleep in the small bed. The doctor and well meaning friends all say give it time, but Louise is wondering just how much time has to go by before she has her little girl back One afternoon, Louise allows Ben Fraser to visit with his wolf Dief, hoping the animal will cheer Grace into a smile. Despite the past relationship between Louise and Fraser, she welcomes him in to her home. Knowing he is a good friend of Ray's and that Grace adores him, she feels his visit may help Grace overcome her moody behavior. The afternoon becomes a big success with smiles, giggles, and a promise of more visits in the next few days. When Fraser leaves, Grace takes her nap without a fight, and wakes up in a good mood. Her mother hopes this is a milestone in her recovery, and that her sweet happy little girl is back. But that night, when the scary dreams wake them both again, Louise herself cries along with her daughter. She picks her up and carries her back to her big bed, and holds her until Grace falls back to sleep. Wiping the wet tears from the small face, she silently wishes she could share her own fears with someone. Ray visits or calls his daughter every day. Though Grace still stubbornly calls him Ray instead of Daddy, he manages to hold his emotions inside. Today he is bringing Franncesca for a visit, hoping that seeing how well her aunt is doing after the accident might prompt Grace into a faster recovery. He and Louise discuss her progress on the phone, and both think Frannie's visit may help. Frannie's visit is a big hit with Grace. The two have a girl talk session in her room for an hour. Louise and Ray sit on the couch in a forced silence, listening to the giggling and bursts of laughter coming from the room. Ray will grill his sister about the discussion on the way home, and then call Louise with any vital information. Ray sits at one end of the couch and closes his eyes, hoping one of these days that all will be the same again. His daughter will call him daddy, and he can go back to being a weekend dad. Only he knows in his heart that he wants more. He wants to be more of a parent than a weekend dad. Looking over at Louise, who just stares at Grace's closed door, he wonders how she manages with her job and taking care of Grace while she recovers. His offers of helping during the night are refused, but he also knows that if she really needs him, she would call. But he looks at her now and notices the dark circles under her eyes, the lack of sleep showing in her demeanor. He is about to say something to her, when Frannie and Grace come out of the room. Both are smiling, and Louise jumps off the couch to greet them. Grace comes over and gives her mother a big hug, then moves to give Ray one as well. Surprised, he holds her close and looks over at a smiling Francesca. After Ray and Francesca leave, Louise offers to take Grace for ice cream. Grace promptly refuses, which confuses her mother. Ice cream is a favorite of Grace's, and after having a fun afternoon, she thought Grace would be up for the outing. But Grace still refuses, and states she just wants to say in the house. Reluctantly, Louise drops the idea, and lets Grace go back to her room. The next morning, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, Louise is mulling over her thoughts when the doorbell rings. Finding her neighbor from down the street, she invites her in. 'Hello dear. How's the little one doing this week?" "Hello, Mrs. Carlton. She is doing better." Louise takes the cake Mrs. Carlton has brought, and places it on the counter. Pouring the older lady some tea, they both sit at the table. "But you are still worried. I can tell." Mrs. Carlton lays her hand on top of Louise's. "I want my baby back. I want my happy little girl to skip through the house, singing her little songs at the top of her lungs, I want......" Louise can't continue. "I know you do, dear. That is why I came by. I have a solution to your problem." "I'll listen to anything right about now." Louise wipes a lone tear from her cheek. "I have a beach house that has been sitting unused for years. It is a private family summer house on the ocean, and I want you to take Grace there for a visit." "Oh, Mrs. Carlton, I don't know what to say. That's a generous offer. Grace would love the beach. It would be a good place for her to rest." "Yes, dear, you need a relaxing vacation as well. Take her to the beach house and stay for a couple of weeks. The fresh air and the sunshine will do wonders for both of you." "Tell me more. It sounds wonderful. Where is the house?" "It's on the coast. Kiawah Island. In South Carolina. Been in our family for years. It's beautiful there. Just what you need." "Kiawah Island? That's near Charleston. I've been there once. It is beautiful." The idea of taking Grace away is very appealing. A private beach house would be great. Rest for them both. "I'd like to pay you for the use of the house." Louise offers, but knows what her neighbor will say. "Nonsense, dear. The house hasn't been used for years. I offer this to you because you are a good friend." "Thank you so much, Mrs. Carlton. The more I think about this, the more I like the idea." "Good, I'll let you work out the details. You can get back with me when you know more. Oh and dear, take that handsome man of yours with you. Grace needs him too." "Ray? I don't know. Grace and he.....Well he may not be able to get off work." "Invite him anyway. Grace needs both of her parents with her." Mrs. Carlton gets up to leave, taking Louise's hand and patting it in a motherly way. "It will give all three of you a well needed rest. Think about it dear." The older woman leaves Louise alone in her kitchen, planning a trip to bring the sunshine and light back into her daughter's eyes. Later that night, after making plane reservations and calling Mrs. Carlton for more information, Louise is ready to make one last call. Without noticing the time on the clock, she dials the number. Ray is half asleep when he hears the phone ring next to his head. Before the ringing can wake everyone in the house, he rudely answers. "Vecchio." "Ray, did I wake you? I'm sorry about calling so late." "Louise, what's wrong? Grace? Is she okay?" Sitting up, he is prepared for bad news. "No, she's fine. I called to tell you of some plans I have made." "Plans? What plans?" He is instantly suspicious. "I'm taking Grace away to a beach for a couple of weeks, for fresh air and sunshine. Kind of a retreat, if you want to call it that." "You're what? Taking her where?" Confusion is clouding his sleepy mind. "A beach house on Kiawah Island. In South Carolina." "I know where it is. When are you going?" He responds curtly. "In three days. I have to do some things at work. Ray, I want....." He interrupts her sentence with a rant. "So, you're going to take her away. Keep her from me. Then she can completely deny that I am her father. Good going, Louise. That might just do it." The sadness in his voice is hidden by the sarcasm. "Ray, you don't understand. Let me finish what I am trying to say." "Fine, go ahead and gloat. Tell me all about your trip to take my daughter away from me." Louise sighs, and shakes her head while listening to him. "Ray. I made three reservations for the plane. Three, Ray. Do you hear me? I want you to come with us." Nothing but silence is heard on the other end of the phone. Ray Vecchio is tired, his legs cramped in an airplane seat, trying to block out the child screaming in the seat in front of him. He opens his eyes and glares at his companion in the window seat. Louise St. Laurent just smiles sweetly, and returns to reading Grace a book. Grace, sitting between the two, is captivated by the plane ride. Half listening to her mother reading the book, she looks out the window at the clouds, then through the cracks between the seats to see the screaming child. Ray scowls again, pulls out the flight magazine from the pocket in front of him, and tries to imagine he is anywhere but here. The flight to Charleston is a non-stop flight, and they still have an hour left in the sky. His headache should be splitting by then. The preparations for the trip to Kiawah Island were rushed in the three days they had before leaving. Ray is able to adjust his working cases, and have Jim take over the investigations while Bambi will finish his paperwork. He is bringing some work along, but the agency will survive without him for the next two weeks. His mother is ecstatic that he is going on this trip for Grace. He caught up with the household bills before leaving, and leaves his mother the pertinent information on his whereabouts. Louise grants her assistants charge of her open cases, but since opening her own office, she is not on a set schedule for court cases until next month. This trip prevails over work, her daughter the most important thing in her life. Talking with her neighbor Mrs. Carlton last night, she learns the house will be cleaned and well stocked with food by the time of their arrival. Louise starts to object to her neighbor's exceeding generosity, only to be cut off with Mrs. Carlton's best wishes for a restful vacation. At the Charleston airport, Louise and Grace make their way over to the rental car counter while Ray waits for the luggage. They ride the crowded shuttle over to the rental car site where, to Ray's chagrin, Louise has rented a minivan. The luggage is stowed in the back, and Grace is sitting in her car seat that they brought with them. Ray reluctantly takes the keys from Louise's hand and walks around to the driver's side. He looks back at Grace when he gets in the van, and sees her eyes big with fear. "Hey, Gracie, I promise to drive careful." He smiles at her, reaching back and giving her leg a big squeeze. "You really promise?" The little girl asks, her lip trembling. "I do, sweetheart. "He looks over at Louise, who is in the passenger seat, and gives her his best smirk."Your mom rented us a nice safe minivan." "What? You can't drive anything but a Riv?" A sardonic smile touches her lips. Grace suddenly giggles in the back. "I can drive this. I just prefer to drive a classic." He starts the car, and they move out of the parking lot. With the giggling coming from the back seat, both Louise and Ray are content with the fact that they made the right decision coming on this trip. The drive to Kiawah Island is fascinating for Grace, who despite her earlier fear of being in a car, is distracted by looking out the window to the new surroundings. She listens to her mother give directions to Ray, and watches them both from her seat in the back. She is amused by their conversation, and smiles to herself while hugging the stuffed wolf her Uncle Benny gave her before leaving Chicago. Whispering something in to the wolf's ear, she again smiles and leans forward to hear what her mother is saying. By the end of the drive to the beach house, Ray is about to lose his temper. Having to turn around twice in the middle of traffic, something he is used to doing, but not in a minivan, he is close to telling Louise what she can do with her list of directions. But the small face in the middle seat, looking at him with abiding faith, keeps him from going ballistic. Turning on to the road named Eugenia, they look for the house. They drive all the way down to the end of the road until finding number 57. Pulling into the drive, both Louise and Ray gasp at the sight above them. The beach house, sitting up on a bluff overlooking the ocean, is more than just a summer house. "It's huge. Someone living in your neighborhood can afford a house like this?" Ray parks the car under the portico. "Thank you so much." Her voice sounds of disdain. "It's their family summer home." "You know what I mean. And I'm not complaining. We get this free, right?" He gets out of the van without letting her answer. Louise is out of the van and helping Grace out of her car seat. The three of them climb up the stairs to the front door. With key in hand, Louise opens the door. The house smells clean, and the furnishings are homey and comfortable. Grace follows her mother inside, clutching her wolf, and walks around the place in awe. The colors of the interior are muted pastels, soft and warm for a beach house. The main floor they entered from the front door consists of the kitchen, the dining area, the den, and the spacious master bedroom off to the side. Going up the stairs, they find two more bedrooms, a bathroom, and a huge game room with a balcony looking over the den below. Ray leaves the ladies looking over the video collection and makes his way down the stairs past the main floor then takes the stairs down to the first floor. This is the basement where the laundry room is found, and a well stocked freezer is in the corner. A storage area holds every kind of beach equipment a family would need. There is a sliding glass door that leads out to the beach, under the deck above. Whistling under his breath, he wonders just how much it would cost to rent a place like this. Ray finds Louise and Grace in the kitchen looking for a drink. The fridge is full of a variety of beverages, and smiling, he spots a beer. Grabbing one, he heads to the sliding glass door in the den, and opens it to the deck outside. There he finds a gas grill under its protective cover next to a wooden picnic table with a colorful umbrella waiting to be opened. He does so, to the delight of Grace who followed him outside. Turning, he moves to pick up the girl. She allows him to, and he gently holds her up to show her the ocean. "Look, Gracie, there's the ocean." He points to the shore, and they watch the waves move up on the sand. Ray looks around and sees that the deck has stairs that lead down to the beach. The stairs look steep, so he cautions Grace never to go down them by herself. She nods her head, and snuggles close to him. "I won't, Ray. I promise." She says to his chest. Then she pushes back and asks. "Can I go back in now? I want to see my room. Mommy says we get to sleep in the rooms upstairs. " "Sure. You be careful." He puts her down on the deck. "I will. Mommy says you get the big bedroom down here. She says then we won't hear when you snore." Ray watches his daughter skip back into the house, feeling a little out of sorts that the sleeping arrangements are made without his approval. No, he decides, the sleeping arrangements sound reasonable. He is out of sorts because his daughter is still determined to call him Ray. Taking another sip of his beer, he stares back at the ocean, lost in his thoughts. Ray is stretched out across the bed, clad only in the bottoms of his pajamas, with the sheets pushed down to the foot of the bed. He is sleeping without a worry in the world when he hears a loud piercing scream in the house. He instinctively reaches for his gun on the bedside table, only to remember he is not at home in his own room. He jumps out of bed and rushes out to the hallway, where again, he hears the loud scream coming from upstairs. His mind is telling him that it is Grace screaming. He bounds up the stairs, stopping outside the door to hear Louise talking calmly to his daughter. Looking into the room, he sees Louise wrapped around Grace, rocking her back and forth, whispering soft comforting words, easing her out of her nightmare. He leans in the doorway, watching in wonder, as she calms the girl back to sleep. Louise is aware he is there, but keeps her attention on Grace. After ten minutes, she carefully disengages herself from the now sleeping girl, and moves towards Ray, motioning him to follow her to her room. "What was that about?" He whispers loudly when she closes the door to her room. "Shh, don't wake her. I told you she has nightmares." Louise is a bit defensive, still shaken by the ordeal. "You never said it was like this." He's distraught, feeling for his little girl. "How often does she do this? Every night?" "She has them frequently. Not every night." She pauses, takes a breath. "I was hoping coming here would help." Ray recognizes her frustration in Grace's recovery. He stops his questioning and tries to be supportive. "Give it time. This is the first night." He sees her eyes spark with anger. "Time? If one more person tells me to give it time, I'm going to deck them." Ray moves to touch her, calm her down, but she rebuffs his advance. "Go to bed, Ray. There's nothing else to do tonight." She stares him down, waiting for him to object. He smartly says nothing. Now is not the time to start an argument. "We'll talk in the morning." He leaves the room and heads back to his own.  
  
The next morning, Ray finds the coffee made, and pouring him a cup, he takes it out to the deck. He finds Louise sitting at the table, drinking her own cup of coffee. The sound of the surf can be heard, and the sun is just rising for the day. "Did you sleep at all?" Ray asks her, noticing her tired appearance. "Some. About last night.....I'm sorry I got angry. I just want her back to normal." Her tone is sad, defeated. "I see improvement." He tells her, trying to get a reaction. "Yes, there is some improvement. She smiles, she laughs, and I am thankful for that. But at night..... She trembles in my arms, Ray. She whispers car monster, and that is all I can get out of her." "Next time, let me see if I can help. Will you let me do that?" He pleads gently with her. She thinks this over. "Yes, okay. We can try that." "Have you asked her about these dreams during the day?" "She doesn't remember. Then she changes the subject. So I don't know if she does or she is keeping something from me." They both sit for a moment and contemplate their situation. This open communication they have between them is good. A real parent moment. And, Louise muses, the main reason she invited Ray on the trip. To get him more involved in Grace's life, and to give him more of a parental view of his daughter. "Shall we spend the day on the beach?" Ray interrupts her train of thought. "What? Oh yes, I think it would be good. All three of us."  
  
Ray is sitting in a lounge chair soaking up the sun watching Grace build a sandcastle. Earlier, he showed her how to make the shapes, to add water to the sand, and to pack it down in the bucket. Delighted to see her laugh and play, he lets her create her own sand sculptures beside the one they made together. Louise is attempting to add more sunscreen to Grace while she plays in the sand. Giving up, she plops down in the chair next to Ray. "Well, I tried. But all I managed to do is make her a sandy mess." She wipes her hands on her towel. "She'll be okay. She's having fun. That's what's important." He smiles as Grace pulls the bucket off the new addition to her castle. "She is going to have an interesting tan line when she gets her cast off." Louise has Grace's cast protected in a plastic bag and adhesive tape. "That she is. Her cast doesn't seem to be keeping her from having fun." Grace walks over to the couple, and shows them a treasure she finds in the sand. "Look, Ray, I found a round shell." She holds out her hand and shows him the shell. "That's a sand dollar, Gracie. And a very nice one, too. " She gleams with joy at having found something new. "Mommy, will you hold my sand money for me?" She gently gives the sand dollar to her mother. "I want to find lots more." Louise places the treasure on the blanket beside her. A warm feeling of family engulfs her, having Ray next to her sharing in the fun with their daughter. She hopes he is feeling the same thing, and dares to look at him as he watches Grace dig for more shells. He turns and notices her staring at him. "What? Something wrong?" He asks suspiciously. "Not a thing." Grabbing her book from the beach bag, she begins to read, ignoring his stare, and smiling inwardly at his confused look. Hunger for lunch and a tired little girl makes their time on the beach come to an end. After a quick shower and hearty lunch, Grace falls asleep in her room. Ray is on the couch pretending to watch television, his eyes closed and a soft snore escaping. Louise is cleaning the kitchen, tidying up the house, and then retreats down to the cool basement to do some laundry. A mother's work is never done. The days at the beach house repeat themselves in a similar pattern for the next few days with the exception of the nightmares. For two nights in a row, Grace sleeps through the entire night. Louise doesn't mention the absence of the nightmares, but she knows Ray is aware. Grace is acting more like her normal self, even with Ray. This trip is making a difference in her recovery. They decide to drive around the island one afternoon and see some of the sights for a small celebration, stopping for dinner out at one of the local seafood restaurants. They have a nice time, but during the meal, Grace becomes quiet and listless. Suspecting the little girl is tired from all of the fun and sun, they leave after the meal and head back to the beach house. Hours later, Louise wakes up to find Grace standing next to her bed, shaking like a leaf, her eyes frightened and full of tears. "Grace? Honey, what's wrong?" "Car monster. In my room." Her voice is monotone, and Louise wonders if Grace is actually awake. Hoping not to startle her daughter too much, she moves to her doorway and yells down to Ray. "Ray, I need you. Now." Ray is reading in bed when he hears Louise's voice. He responds in a flash, rushing up the stairs in a panic. "What's wrong? Grace?" He enters the room and sees Louise undressing the girl. "She's wet. She's sleepwalking. She came in here saying something about the car monster." He slowly walks over to them, and asks calmly, "What can I do?" "Go and strip her bed. Sheets are in the hall closet. I'm going to get a warm cloth and wash her.. Oh, can you find her a clean nightgown?" Ray goes in to the other room, searches drawers, and finds a clean nightgown. He takes it to Louise, then returns to strip the bed. Luckily, there is a plastic cover over the mattress, so he cleans off the bed and dries it before making it with clean sheets. Finding the wolf on the floor, he places it next to the pillow. Louise walks in to the room holding Grace. He moves back to let them pass. "Bed is ready. She asleep?" "Yes. She's never done this, Ray. Never, not even when she was little." He follows as Louise carries Grace back to her bed. "I'm going to stay with her for a bit. Make sure she is okay." Ray helps them both in to the bed, and then covers them with the sheet. "I'll take the wet things down to the laundry room. Call me. For anything." He stops and looks back at the bed before leaving the room. "Thank you, Ray." Louise has her arms around Grace, the mother protecting the child. He closes the door partly, and goes down the stairs.  
  
The next morning, he is up early, but still finds the coffee made. He grabs him some, and proceeds to the deck outside, knowing he will find Louise. "You should be sleeping." He tells her, concerned for her. "I tried." She is being evasive. "Grace is still sleeping." "Good. Did she wake again after I left?" "No. I don't know what to do, Ray. She's never wet before, never been a sleepwalker. What did we do different than the past few days?" "I've been thinking about that. We rode in the car. That's all I can come up with. We went out to eat and we rode in the car." "But she was fine in the car. She looked out the window, she was having fun." "We're not experts here, Louise. And I know you don't want to hear this, but we just need to give it time." He lets the conversation stall for a minute. He has a plan, and hopes she will take him up on it. "Louise, I think you need a break. These past two months, with your mom dying, and then Grace in the accident, you have been dealing with a lot of stress." "What are you saying, Ray? Are you implying I'm to blame for Grace's actions?" "I'm saying you need time to yourself. I'm not blaming you, but I think you might be blaming yourself." Louise is about to argue, but facing him across the table, she knows he is right. She is blaming herself. And just maybe some of the stress she is feeling is deflected on to Grace. She listens to what else Ray is telling her. " Why don't you drive in to Charleston, take the whole day for yourself. Go shopping, get your hair done, and go to a movie." He sees a light in her eyes. The plan appeals to her, but she quickly refuses. "I can't go. Not after last night." Ray doesn't let her make excuses. "Yes you can. You need this. You are hanging on by a thread here." "I can't leave Grace..." She tries again. "Grace and I will be fine here. We will go to the beach, maybe go on a walk and look for more sand money." Louise looks at him, and a smile makes it to her face, as she decides she really does need this day to herself. "I cant' remember when I've been by myself, just for me." "Then go. Get ready now, before Grace wakes up and you change your mind." "Okay. I'll do it. Thanks." She stands, grabs her mug, and turns to leave. "I appreciate this." "I know you do. Now go on." He watches her go, feeling rather proud of himself. Grace wakes to find her mother gone. Ray is prepared for her to be upset, but she takes the news in stride. He also looks for any signs of after effects from last night, but Grace seems to be happy and ready for breakfast. She demands cereal and juice, and he chuckles as he fills her order. He tells her his plan of taking a walk down the beach to look for more sand dollars, and she quickly eats so they can start their adventure. The walk is successful, with three more sand dollars in her treasure bucket, plus a variety of small shells to add to her collection. Coming back from their adventure, Ray notices the dark clouds moving in from the north. They reach the beach house just as the wind picks up. He gets Grace to help him secure the chairs on the deck and to close the umbrella. They make it inside before the first drops of rain come down. Ray senses the change in Grace immediately. To take her mind off of the impending storm, he makes them corndogs for an early lunch. After their long walk, she is content to eat, though her constant checking out the window keeps him concerned. After lunch, a few games of Go Fish helps keep them both occupied. Talking her into a nap while the rain pours, he ends up staying in her room reading her a book until she falls asleep. Three readings of a Cat in the Hat have him drowsy, but he goes back downstairs to check the storm and find about the weather on the television. The day remains dark and gloomy, and while Grace is sleeping, Ray searches the house for storm supplies. He finds flashlights, extra batteries, matches and candles in the hall closet, and puts them all in a box. He checks that all of the windows and doors are closed and is satisfied that he has things under control. The afternoon passes slowly, so Ray gets his briefcase from his bedroom and pulls out some work to keep him busy. He spends an hour working on a report, and when he next looks outside, the storm is getting stronger. The reception on the television is fuzzy, and Ray remembers seeing a radio down in the basement. He heads down the stairs, and finds what he needs on a shelf above the washer. Looking out through the sliding glass door under the deck, he watches the rain fall on the ocean waves. Lightning is moving in, and the thunder is making the house shake. Still down in the basement, he hears a shout from Grace, and flies up the stairs to meet her in the den, the radio under his arm. She runs to him, and clutches him hard, as the thunder again shakes the house. He puts the radio down on the coffee table and lifts her in his arms. "Hey, Gracie, it's okay. It's just thunder." Her arms wrap tightly around his neck. "I'm scared, Ray. I don't like thunder." Her eyes are big and round. The lights flicker off and on, and she pulls him closer. "Make it go away." She buries her face in his neck. Ray sits her down on the couch, and pulls the box of supplies over to him. "Look, I have just the thing you need, Grace." He gives her a big red flashlight, and turns it on for her. He gets her to smile, and he is pleased. They both hear a noise right before another clap of thunder shakes the house, and Ray realizes it is his cell phone. Digging into his pants pocket, he pulls out his phone. "Vecchio." "Ray, it's me. Can you hear me? The weather is lousy here." "Louise, yes I can barely hear you. Where are you?" Grace becomes very interested after hearing her mother's name. "I want to talk to mommy." She is pleading with Ray. "Just a minute, sweetie. "He speaks back in to his phone. "Are you okay? I don't want you trying to drive back in this storm." "I'm stuck in the grocery store. I'll wait out the worst of it here. You and Grace fend for yourselves for dinner." Her voice is fading. "Don't worry about us. Please be careful. Call me back when you decide to leave." "Fine. I will. Ray, Grace is scared of storms." "Got that taken care of. Don't worry." He winks at Grace. "I won't. See you ......" The connection is cut off. Grace looks at him with her big eyes. "Mommy? Is she coming home?" "Not just yet. She's stuck at the grocery store. She'll be home soon." He looks at her worried face. "I know you wanted to talk to her. The phone wasn't working too well in the storm. When she calls back, you can answer, okay?" That helps, and he is again rewarded with a small smile. "Want to help me make sure all of these flashlights have batteries?" He asks her, and receives a happy nod of her head They make sure the other flashlights work, then they set the candles up on the kitchen table with the matches, ready for when the lights go out. The radio is set up in the kitchen, tuned to a local station with frequent weather updates. Ray keeps the volume down, not wanting to upset Grace with news of more storms coming. He cleans up his work that he had spread over the end of the table, and takes everything back to his bedroom. Grace does not let him out of her sight, following him wherever he goes in the house, her wolf clutched tightly in her arm with the cast. They make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner later, using the last of the milk to drink. Ray finds the cookies Louise made yesterday, and he gives Grace two with a handful of grapes. They eat together sitting at the table, staring at the candles, both wondering when Louise will call next telling them she is on her way home. The last time he listened to the news, he heard reports of power outages from here to Charleston, and Ray hopes the electricity stays on a bit longer. Just as he thinks this, the lights go out, and he finds a little girl in his lap. "Hey, where's your flashlight?" He gently feels around in her arms, but finds nothing. She whispers in his ear, "On the couch." Ray lights the candles on the table, and they move as one to get the flashlight. Grace turns it on, and he feels her body relax just a bit. For the rest of the evening, he entertains her by reading her books, more card games, and coloring by candlelight. Ray is pleased he is keeping her entertained for this long, and then he notices her yawns. Knowing she will not go upstairs to her room by herself, he suggests she sleep in his bedroom, close to him in the den. He finds a t-shirt of his for her to wear to bed, and she reluctantly crawls under the sheets of his bed. He leaves his flashlight on the bedside table, and Grace still clutches hers in her hands. Kissing her goodnight, he walks out of the room, muttering to himself that this is too easy. Listening to the radio in the kitchen, he checks his cell phone again to make sure he is getting a signal. Walking back to the couch, he places it on the coffee table, willing it to ring. He is worried that Louise is trying to drive back in the storm. Leaning back on the couch, he closes his eyes and makes a silent prayer. Drifting off to a short little nap, he wakes abruptly to find his daughter standing next to him, her stuffed wolf and flashlight embraced in her arms, a pleading look in her eyes. "Would you like to sleep on the couch next to me?" He asks her as he pulls her up on to his lap. She nods her head and sleepily snuggles in next to him, whispering softly words he longs to hear. "Hold me, daddy. " Louise is tired of waiting. She tries to call Ray one more time on her cell phone, but still finds she has no service. Finishing the grocery shopping, she carries out her purchases and puts them in the back of the van. The rain is just drizzle here, and she hopes her route home is the same. On the drive back, Louise reflects on her day to herself. Shopping at the mall, a facial and haircut at the salon, and time alone make it a day to remember. When she finally made it to the grocery store, the clouds moved in and the sky let loose with its fury. Even being stranded in a grocery store is something of a special time. But now, heading back to the beach house, she wonders how Ray and Grace are doing. Grace is scared of thunder and lightning, but knowing Ray, he has her comforted. In fact, Louise ponders; this just might bring Grace and Ray back to the father and daughter relationship they had before the accident. Her drive back finds her in the second line of storms coming through the area. The power outage has the roads dark and dangerous, and Louise has one scary moment of slipping off the road on to the shoulder. Stopping to gather her thoughts, she says a quick prayer to make it back safely. Then slowly moving her way back on to the road, she drives under the speed limit in order to keep control of the van. As she continues her drive, she begins to think of things every mother does. What would happen to Grace if something happened to her? Ray would take care of her; she knows that in her heart, but legally, what would happen to her daughter? Her mind is filled with this thought all the way back to the beach house. Pulling under the portico of the beach house, the darkness surrounds her. Finding the flashlight she bought back at the store, she uses it to make her way up the stairs to the house. The quiet hits her at once, and she goes searching for Ray and Grace. Finding her way with the help of the candles lit on the table, she sees an awesome sight before her. Grace, lying protected in Ray's arms on the couch, sleeping peacefully with the candlelight glowing on both their faces. Smiling, she decides to leave them alone for the moment and bring in the groceries. With the perishables put away in the darkness of the refrigerator, she ventures back in to the den and stands before the couch. Touching Ray gently on his arm, he startles awake. "Hi." She whispers. "I see you two are just fine." He smiles then, and reaches for her hand, clasping it with his own. He speaks softly. "I'm glad you made it back safe. I was worried." He looks down at Grace. "We both were." "Let me move her, so you can get up." She bends to pick up Grace, who wakes momentarily to find her mother hovering over her. "Mommy? You're home." She snuggles in to her. "Hi baby. I'm home." She reaches around her daughter, only to find that Ray still has her hand. Not quite awake himself; Ray does something before his mind thinks it through. He brings Louise's hand up to his mouth and gently kisses it, and then he drops it fast. Blushing, he looks away, and then slowly turns back to her. Evading his look, Louise picks up Grace and starts to carry her to the stairs. Ray calls to her. "Wait. Take her to my room. That's where she was before falling asleep here on the couch. Then we can hear her if she needs us." Ray gets up from the couch, coming to the aid of Louise. They put Grace back in his bed, and cover her with the sheet. The little girl is back to a sound sleep. In the kitchen, Ray begins to help Louise put away the groceries, holding a flashlight up to help see the shelves. They discuss the events of the day, sharing more than just details. When they are finished, a silence fills the room. Not knowing what to do next, and feeling way too uncomfortable with the sudden closeness between them, they are both eager to move away from each other. Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge, Louise motions to Ray to follow her out to the deck. The rain has long stopped, and the air is cool with a damp breeze. Seeing the chairs full of water, Ray goes back inside and brings two of the kitchen table chairs for them to sit. "Thank you." She sits in the chair and looks out to the ocean. "I need to talk to you, Ray. I did a lot of thinking on my drive back, and well, I have something I need to discuss with you." Ray is immediately suspicious. He takes a sip of his beer. Louise is nervous. What she has to propose to him is something she has been thinking about before Grace's accident, but now it seems even more viable. Taking a deep breath, she begins. "On my way home, I hit a slick spot, and skidded off the road." She hears his intake of breath. "I'm fine, it just startled me. But driving the rest of the way home in the dark, I got to thinking, what would happen to Grace if I was in an accident? What if I died? Who would take care of Grace?" Ray interrupts loudly. "I would. And you damn well know it. But you shouldn't be thinking things like that." Louise smiles. He is so predictable. "I know you will take care of her. But I am talking more of legality." "What do you mean?" His curiosity is peaked. "I.......I think we should get married." Ray stares at her in disbelief. Louise continues, because his silence is daunting. " I want you to be her father legally. I've actually had this thought since mother died. Grace has only me. I want her to have a big family, people who love her and will take care of her." "She has that all ready. My family loves her. I love her." "I know you do, Ray, and your family is great, but I want it all to be legal." A pause in the conversation, a silence until Ray figures it out. "My name. That's what you are talking about." "Yes. Exactly." Ray faces away from her now, looking out to the ocean as she continues to do. "When you first told me about Grace, we decided not to get married because we have a child." "I know. I changed my mind. I think it is the most important thing to do right now." "I don't. I'm not ready for this, Louise." He rubs his head, trying to find the words to describe the turmoil he feels. He tries to explain. "I'm a lousy husband. I've been divorced twice. What kind of man does that make me? After the last time, with Stella, I promised myself I would never marry again. Never fall in love......" His voice becomes hard to hear, but she hears him anyway. "Ray...." His anguish is apparent as he continues with his explanation. "No, let me finish. I can't love you, Louise. I can't make a marriage work when I don't know how I feel about you. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to Grace." Louise lets a lone tear escape down her cheek, hoping he doesn't see. Her love for him is hidden, and she promises herself to keep it like that. She knew it would be like this. "I'm not talking a conventional marriage here, Ray. I'm not asking for love. I told you that before, all I ask is that you love Grace. Look at us this week. We are doing fine, being parents. I think of this as a marriage of convenience, for lack of better description." He looks at her now, and finds her watching him. "A marriage of convenience? Like what? Living together under one roof, like what we are doing here?" "Yes. Ray, this could work. It would be great for Grace. Look at her now, how she is doing with the both of us." He agrees with what Louise is saying, but still the notion of marriage scares him. Louise tries another tactic. "What is the most important thing that Grace wants right now?" He thinks hard, and then it hits him in the face. "To be Grace Ann Vecchio." Realizing this, he sighs and lowers his head. His daughter is the most important thing in his life. "I have to think about this. When do you want my decision?" "Monday. We could go and apply for the license then." "Here, in South Carolina? You don't want to wait until we go back to Chicago?" "No, I want to do this now. Before you change your mind or before I do." Respecting her honesty, he nods. He gets up from his chair and heads to the door. "I'll let you know before Monday." He goes in to the beach house without saying good night. "Fine." Louise stays out on the deck, wondering if she could reverse time and make this hurt deep in her heart go away. What ever made her decide to ask him tonight? She should have waited until the end of the vacation. The cool breeze suddenly makes her shiver, but she remains right where she is. As Ray walks inside, his emotions cloud his mind. The electricity must have come back on while they were talking because the lamp is on in the den. He blows out the candles around the house, and then makes his way in to his bedroom. He stops short when he sees Grace curled up in his bed, a vision of innocence and love. He watches her for the longest time, and then bends down to give her a kiss on her cheek. He whispers in her ear, "I love you, Grace." Walking out of his room, he heads straight outside to the deck, where he knows Louise is still sitting. The light from the den makes it too easy to see her. Louise turns quickly, hiding her wet cheeks. He notices, but comes to stand behind her chair. "Grace called me daddy tonight." His voice breaks. "I'm glad." Her voice is soft. "Monday will be fine. We can drive into Charleston and file the necessary paperwork." She wants to turn around, but she stays still. She feels his hand on her shoulder. "Monday then. Ray..." He interrupts her again. "All I ask is one thing. I want a marriage of trust. I can't live through what I did before." "I promise a marriage of trust." She touches his hand that still warms her shoulder. "Then I'll marry you. I'll marry you because it is the right thing to do. I'll marry you for the love of Grace.  
  
The End  
  
1  
  


  
 

* * *

End For the Love of Grace by Inspectorellen 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
